New World, New Friends, New troubles
by Strigoi.Regina
Summary: I DO NOT own legend of zelda or any of its characters. Aika, Yuu and Dark Aika are the only characters i own. Story based on twilight princess styles and character looks, breath of the wild world map. First few pages maybe still R:T the later pages R:M. Will contain humar romance drama mystery abit of yaoi and yuri if i remember. Enjoy the story!
1. Chapter 1

**_Aika a girl from another planet or in this case dimension who ends up in Hyrule and found herself lost and afraid confused of how she ended up in an unfamiliar place. Danger appeared to be in her future days while in this beautiful yet strange land and befriends the hero of time and his shadow. But little did they all know the goddess of time and space was keeping a close eye and the foreigner girl she brought into the lands of hyrule, her evil plans for the girl would soon be known by the hero and his shadow partner but would they be able to keep her safe and away from the evil goddess herself? Let's find out shall we?_**

 ** _New World, New Friends._**

 _Aika was just a 17 year old girl making her way home from school when she found herself lost in the woods near her school she looked around cursing herself mentally for not paying attention to her surroundings as she continued to walk forth to get out of the woods before dark approached." ugh…if I don't get home before the sun goes down i-"she sighed to herself as she stared towards her feet on the dirt ground" like there is anyone even home to wait for my arrival anyway." As she spoke to herself she looked back up in front of her as a light began to shine in her path, using her arms as a shield she blocked the brightness from her eyes until she was sure that its brightness faded slightly." What..what is this?" she asked herself as she began making her way towards it her hand outstretched as if to touch it when she was suddenly grabbed by a mysterious glowing hand and dragged into the portal like door, eyes wide she screamed as she was pulled into it falling from the sky she looked around thinking she was going to die flailing her arms wildly she lands into a very very deep lake sinking down she opens her eyes coughing as she tried to swim back up failing in the attempt to save herself. Her two tone colored eyes narrowed as she starred up towards the sky underwater as she suddenly saw a dark figure swimming towards her from above she lost consciousness before she was able to see the figure clearly. A few moment after she was pulled out of the water she coughed sitting up quickly only to end up falling back down thinking her head would hit the hard floor she felt a comfort yet somewhat rough like clothing of some sort, she stares up to find her savior starring down at her with his narrowed crimson red eyes white hair and his skin seemed somewhat grayish as another figure was sitting beside her as well starring at the strange female in front of him with his sky blue eyes looked just like the red eyes boy did but his skin was between pail and tanish." hey..you shouldnt be trying to move so fast after just almost drowning damn idiot." the red eyed male spoke his voice slightly deep and somewhat filled with annoyance with having to lend his lap to a stranger he did not know let alone cared for." you should not be so rude she is a lady after all." the blond haired male spoke his voice being the same as the dark haired male yet somewhat higher then the other." my apologies for my partner being so rude to you. But you really should not try to move so soon." Aika stared as she slowly sat up looking at them both as a faint blush crossed her face" I.. thank you.." as she looked up at them both once more her eyes widened at the sight of their ears` are those…elf ears…?! No no wait.. these guys probably like cosplaying for something. Yeah that's it heh heh.. they cant be real no way in hell…right?` as she thought she reached her hands out to the blonde blue eyed boys ears pulling back her hand as she did to the white haired boys as well, they starred at her confused as the red eyed boy just stared in annoyance of having his ear touched." holy shize! Their real?!"the two males stared at her as they shared a small glance towards each other wondering what the word `shize` meant before turning their attention back to the mysterious girl." of course their real. What did you think they were? Plastic of something?" red eyes said, "yes and so are yours miss." blue eyes pointed to her ears as she quickly touched them in surprise she quickly crawled to the water as they were just inches away from the lakes edge and starred at her reflection seeing a whole different person though her eyes were still the same color she was so heavily confused knowing she was looking at herself but again not herself this 'her' had long black fading to red hair down passed her shoulders elf ears skin tone between pale and slightly sun-kissed, her ears piercings still in tacked `left and right ear gauges/plugs. Two piercings on the right ear and one at the top of the left ear. She moved back and sat down in a dais. Blue eyes walked over to the confused and frightened girl and gently placed a hand on her shoulder" I can easily see that you are not from here. But you do not need to worry you are safe with us, so please relax." he gave her a reassuring kind smile that helped her feel relaxed and nod in response." yeah of course she isn't from here I mean the girl fell out of the fucking sky for goddesses sake! Who do you know to fall out of the sky out of nowhere?!" red eyes exclaimed to the two. As the blonde hero glared back towards his partner" Dark do you not see that she is frightened? And confused about all of this as well? Surely you are not that idiotic enough to not notice." The white hair male known as dark glared at the blonde hero who was smirking at him in response to his reaction to words." shut up Link! I'm not the one who went off and save her in the first place. Now what are we going to do about her? We don't have time for babysitting!" Link stares at him as he did have a very good point but he was to kind and caring to leave some one especially a female all alone out in the open for poe's, wolfos, bokoblin, or bulblin to find her. He nods and smiles" she is coming with us then." Dark wide eyed glares at the blonde but knew that once he made up his mind he would not be able to change his thoughts over the matter, crossing his arms and looking to the side he let out heavy annoyed sigh" fine…but don't expect me to save her if she gets in the way got that?" link nods as he then held out his hand to the girl who was still on the flood and smiles gently at her" come then you will be joining us on our journey miss." Aika who was lost in thoughts snapped back to reality and knew there was nothing else she was able to do now about her situation or let alone leave on her own without knowing anything about this world so she took his hand and stood up on her feet"A-Aika..my name is Aika and thank you so very much for saving my life. I owe you," link smiled as a chuckled slipped out" you do not need to worry about paying me back, tis what I do for a living. But you are very more then welcome miss aika. My name is link. And that grumpy unhappy bastered over there is dark link but prefers being called dark only." Aika smiles at them both" thank you both very much I will do my best to not interfere with whatever you two are doing" dark walked over and still upset about the whole idea on having her tag along" just don't get in my way girl." Aika starred and had a feeling it would be very hard to get along with the red eyed male named dark but knew she had no choice but to stay close to them both, knowing that if she was alone she would probably die without anyone ever knowing anything about her, and thus the three began to make their way out of lake hylia. Unknown by the three they were being watched and followed, by an unknown figure larking in the shadows not even dark could notice their presents the figure vanishes into thin air and appears on their knee fist against the floor head bowed down" my lord the girl.. i have found her. She is with the hylian hero and his shadow. They do not know that I was watching them closely. What shall I do my lord?" an unknown voice echoed in the empty dark room as they starred out a window grinning to the reflection that appears on it of the girl." nothing…I wish for you to continuously follow them. See where they go. What they do. The time to grab the girl will be here soon. It is not time for my plan is yet to be made reality. Soon…that girl will be mine" an eerie chuckle that turns into an evil laughter echoed throughout the room as the figure bows and disappeared leaving the goddess to herself" I will make her life here in hyrule a living hell but how will I do such a thing..hmm..well no matter I will come up with a solution, besides…I have all the time in the world"she laughs as she then stares at the mirror like window." If that is what it takes to gain that power sleeping within that girls heart. It WILL be MINE!" laughing aloud the goddess lost in her thoughts while our hero, his shadow and the new addition to their small group make their way to castle town. Aika looking around in amazement of the place she was taken to was pretty so many colors though some to bright for her liking, dark on the other hand was still not so very happy about having her along silently keeping an eye on her just in case as for link he was smiling at the towns people who walked by smiling as they waved or said hello to the hero. Aika made her way to a shop that seemed more different then the rest and headed inside seeing different colored clothes footwear and accessories' an outfit caught her eyes and made her way towards it staring at it the owner walked up to the curious costumer and offered for her to try it on, aika nodded with a gentle happy smile as she went along to the dressing room, link asked dark where she would have gone and the red eyed male pointed towards the shop that read "clothes, wonders, and much more" they both made their way into the shop and looked around dark liking the way everything looked smirked as he spoke his thoughts out loud" well..she does seem to have good taste in style I can give her that much." Link rolling his eyes at his comment he searched for the owner and asked if an icy blue and green eyed girl walked into the store the owner smiling happily pointed to the fitting room as link thanked her dark was already near the mirror next to the fitting room and saw as aika walked out the door of the fitting room now a darkish gray sleevless shirt that covered her chest down while having a dark red corset that only covers under her breasts down just above the waist line, black boots that reached underneath her knees with straps across them, one black glove and one dark red glove, her skirt was slightly gray and a black chain-like necklace along with a black cloak with its hoodie that had the triforce on the back. She had her hair up in a ponytail with a red and black ribbon tied around it her bangs hanging down her face slightly her eyes still visible as she saw dark standing there eyes wide mouth opened slightly, making she feel a slight blush appear on her face she held her hands together in front of her" do..do I look that bad in this outfit..?" she asked shyly and concerned, dark starring as he shakes his head and coughed hiding his faint blush looking to the side" no..you look alright..guess your taste in style is better then I thought it'd be." Aika smiles as she sighed in relief seeing this link made his way to the two and smiled at her" wow aika you look really cute in that!, though are you good with a sword or daggers? Or a bow? we have to know that way we can get you set up if you are to join us" aika turned her attention to link as she began thinking `well….i did use to be in archery class back in my world..sounds so weird saying it that way..not like I got people there to care if im gone or not.." her eyes narrowed as she thought to herself link and dark saw the worry and sad emotion on her face as they shared a glance towards each other before snapping her out of her train of thought. Aika blinks as she looked at the two twin-like males staring at her" aika? Is something troubling you?" link asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Dark crossed his arms starring"…thinking about family or something? Not like they can do anything to help you get back home." dark smirked at this as he was doing so to hide the fact he had blushed faintly. Aika looked down and shook links hand off as she ran out of the shop link shouting out to her but was ineffective as he glared at dark for his remark and ran off towards her, dark standing there shrugged his shoulders and was left to pay for the girls outfit and made his way out to find them both. As the sun began to set link and dark where left to wonder where she could have gone or if she was probably lost somewhere in the town, link ran off outside castle town to look for her as dark was left inside to look for the lost girl while walking around he cursed under his breath about link blaming him for her running off "damn girl already causing me troubles…why do I have to find and apologize for I said? It was true wasn't it? Shit…"as he spoke to himself aika was hiding on the other side of town at a fountain head low as she muffled her crys and wiped her eyes thinking about what dark had told her in the shop hours ago. She looked around and saw that she had lost herself in the huge town sighing she stayed put hoping that the two males where looking for her as she heard footsteps she stood up and turned around to see an unfamiliar male holding a knife up to her face her eyes wide as she stepped backwards slightly" well hello there young miss. You wouldn't mind if you gave me all you had of rupees and be on your way would you?" aika was confused about what rupees were and thought it was probably money" i-im sorry I don't have any money…please I don't know this place and im lost..im broke! So you cant steal from me!" the older man seemed upset and angry as he swung his knife at her and she dodged turning on her heels and making a run for it, the man followed behind grabbing the end of her cloak and pulling her down to the ground her back slamming against the hard concrete floor shaking at the impact she screamed in pain as the man full forcefully stepped on her stomach knocking the wind out of her lungs." you must have money how else would you be able to buy expensive things like those clothes on your back!" grinning the man picked her up and dragged her to a nearby ally pinning her to the floor" if you have not rupees then I guess you could give me something else for you life." Aika's eyes widened as she knew what he meant and began thrashing around pleading for him to stop tears stung her eyes" st-stop! Please don't!" she shut her eyes tightly as the man was pulled off her and slammed into the wall hearing the man groan and moan in pain pleading for his attacker to release him, aika was so scared to open her eyes she sat up and ran off while she had a chance," hey! Come back you idiot!" the voice called out to her as she was unable to hear due to the fear of her getting attacked again. She was stopped by a strong firm hand grabbed her arm pulling her back she tried to get away and break free fear taking over she gave up after she was hugged against the person who stopped her as she opened her eyes in surprise she looked up at the person holding her in place to her surprise it was dark he looked down at her and removed his arms from around her shoulders" idiot I told you to stop. The fuck gave you the idea of running away in the first damn place?!" aika teared up at the yelling but was happy that it was dark and not another unfamiliar face and was glade he had saved her from getting hurt in the worst way possible to this thought she held onto him for dear life crying into his chest gratefully thanking him and apologizing for running off in the beginning, dark starred at her in shock to a female actually clinging onto his person seeing her crying face made him feel actual guilt for how he spoke to her in the shop earlier that day, having had enough of her clinging onto him he moved her back" hey enough already. Damnit..im s-..s-..fuck!..look I take back what I said to you at the shop earlier so..dont run off like that again and make me look for your ass. Its annoying and I wont do it understood?" aika wiped her eyes and she smiled and nodded to his words"yes..i-im sorry.." she looked down as he mentioned his harsh words earlier, dark saw this and sighed" alright I get it I said something bad and your family is probably looking for you as we speak. But they cant really do anything if you really did fall from the sky then you truly are not from this world. Literally." Aika shook her head and smiled up at him,`is she….faking a smile..? why? she must really be stupid then.` dark thought to himself as he stared at her she spoke" your right though so you don't need to apologize. you see..i was always alone even before ending up in this place." she smiled more as dark began to feel pity for her yet he understood what she meant and from where she was coming from, he was alone all his life as well until link appeared not fully killing him and set him free from that horrid prison-like room he was trapped inside of instead. He sighs and placed a hand on the top of her head looking away" dumbass..you don't have to explain yourself. Besides you don't seem to be alone anymore to me." he glance towards her as she held her eyes wide and smiled tears stinging her eyes once more" yeah..guess Im not alone anymore." With that said dark nodded and informed her that they should go find link and head to an inn for the night, as they made their way to the north gate of castle town link was making his way back inside and smiled seeing that dark found aika running up to them he gave her a big hug and scolded her for running off. Link was more like..a friend who was protective of his little sister though link did not really see her as a little sister more like a friend who needs friends, she felt happy for the first time in her life she had felt as though she finally found people she could call friends and probably family. The three made their way to an inn, link talking to the girl at the front desk as dark and aika stood back in wait while link made his way back to the two with two key only, aika and dark where both confused before any of the two could speak up link spoke" dark and I will share a room while aika you get your own unless you wish for me to share a room with you instead?" aika blushed and shook her head as she held her hands up in protest before quickly taking the key. Dark annoyingly had his eyebrow twitch at links suggestion and took the other key from his hand" you really are a damn idiot to even suggest that to a girl! Your supposed to be the hero not the perverted basterd." Link glared at him for his comment" and who said I was thinking such things? I was merely suggesting it in case you began thinking about sneaking into her bedroom late at night." Dark glared as he sighs and heads to the room upstairs" screw you link!" hearing a door slam link chuckled as he motioned aika to the stairs leading her to her bedroom, aika thanked link and helped him with dark opening the door to let him in dark was not to happy. After figuring out aika had fallen asleep in her bedroom dark and link began to speak seriously, link was sitting on the edge of the bed while dark was sitting at the window seal looking outside, the moon lighting up the room being it the only light soars, dark began the conversation first" so hero..what are we going to do about her. We don't know if she can use weapons or not yet. And I know she cant fight in close combat." Link raised an eyebrow at this wondering what he meant by knowing she couldn't do close combat"sure we may not know now but I will find out tomorrow see what she can use. And if she does not know close range then that is where you come in is it not?" dark looked over to the blonde blue eyes" what do you mean that's where I come in?" link smirked and crossed his arms" you are better at close range combat then I am myself. So you should teach her tomorrow." dark sighed knowing that link would not let him refuse the idea but he would not go easy on her either" fine..but I wont go easy on her no matter what just know that hero." Link shrugged as he nodded still wondering how he knows about her not being very good with combat." anyway how do you know she can not fight close range?" dark glares out the window and sighed as he told the now wide eyed blonde what had happened once he had found her on the other side of town. Link calmed himself as he stood up and patted his shoulder once"will at least you arrived in time to save her when you yourself told us both you would not bother saving her in the coming days." with a smirk link made his way to the desk on the other side of his bed undressing out of his tunic and boots placing his weapons out on the desk before he lays in bed while dark was still at the window now cursing himself mentally for going back on his own words of not saving her at all. Letting out a sigh the red eyed male made his way to his own bed on the other side of the room and lied down not bothering to undress but placed his weapons aside as well, he then placed his hands behind his head staring at the ceiling slowly closing his eyes and muttering words that the hero could not hear so he thought"_ _Dark…you're a fucking idiot…_ _"with that he drifted into sleep, link smirked as he was able to hear what his partner had mumbled to himself and faked that he had already passed out though that soon became truth he himself fell asleep as well._

 ** _Thats it for part one. i hope you all enjoyed it its my first story and i plan to continue it with lots more pages leave comments and your thoughts about this story if you liked it follow the story, i would be greatful if you would so it would give me motivation to write even more. and i might have bad grammer but oh well i can always fix it later xD lol until next time! bye bye!._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_hello there people here is the new chapter to this story link wonders over aika as dark hurts her feelings, aika gets a surprise visit from sheik and wonders about her feelings for dark as link wonders his feelings for aika? will.. isnt this lovely.. lets see what happens ^^_**

 _ **Training along with horse riding and a drunken act that's never forgotten?**_

 _Aika was sleeping in her bed at the inn they were staying at, the sun coming out as it lit up the bedroom birds chirping and town folks talking amongst themselves, dark and link woke up an hour or two ago early in the morning when the sun was still barely waking up itself.(an hour or before the sun a raised) Dark had knocked on the icy blue and green eyed girls door many times as he had gotten frustrated and tired of it, commanding the shadows he slipped into the bedroom while no one not even link was looking his way, he stood in the dark room arms crossed he was thinking about just throwing her off the bed and be done with it but he knew link would kick his ass if he did such a thing to a female so he walked towards the bed and starred at her the barely visible moon light still shinning down to her face dark felt his eyebrow twitch at the sight and moved back walking towards the foot of the bed, he leaped up onto the beds foot board crouching he waited to see exactly what time this girl from another world would wake up at. As the sun had rose dark was very unhappy that she would wake up so late in the morning even if it was what? 7 in the morning?. Aika tossed to the side and sat up rubbing her eyes and stretching her arms unaware of the red eyed white haired male crouched down on the foot of the bed board in front of her. She opened her eyes half way as she stared at dark who was staring back at her with a displeased look on his face, she was still half asleep for she realized there was a guy in her room just staring at her as she looked down to look at herself she was only wearing a night gown that was almost see through as the whole thing sunk into her mind her eyes went wide and she let out a scream that made darks eyes wide and quickly jumped onto her covering the mouth of the surprised female._

 _As aika looked up at him she was now laying back down on the bed while dark was on one knee crouched down above her holding his hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming and waking up the remainder guests that were staying at the inn. Knowing that no one else knew he was inside the now blushing females room he leaned down whispering quietly into aikas ear he said" keep your voice down.. there are people still sleeping aside from yourself." This made the female flush to her ears and nodded to his words as he then removed his hand from her mouth and looked her in the eyes, aika had covered her chest quickly making dark move up slightly as he watched her movement and snarled at her actions before getting back up off the bed" get dressed your training started two hours ago stupid women. Next time I will be waking your ass up before the sun comes out and I will throw you out the window if I have to" with not another word dark left the room leaving a surprised and flushed girl alone in her room once room. She shook her head and began getting dressed and looked herself in the mirror seeing her hair seemed weird being up in a ponytail she left it down instead only tying the ribbons on each side of her chin length bangs instead to keep them apart from the rest of her hair the way she liked it, satisfied she grabbed her cloak and made her way down to the first floor where link was sitting at the bar already eating and having a conversation with one of the locals of the town but she was unable to fine dark anywhere she huffed shrugging her shoulders" so much for a good teacher huh.." she made her way to where link was and waved at the people that bid their hellos to her, link seeing her he smiled and offered her a seat next to him ordering breakfast for her after he took the offered seat. As they waited for the food link began to fill aika in on the events of today" so miss aika good morning for starters. I very much hope you slept good enough last night. No troubles I am hoping?" aika smiled and remembered her morning awakening and nodded" yes I slept greatly. Better then how I am used to sleeping in a way. And no nothing like troubles have gone on at all." her laughing nervously made link think about what she might have been hiding but respected her not wishing to exchange that matter yet._

" _will then I am glade you slept well. Today you and I will be going to stores around the town to grab equipment and weapons if you are to join us on the road. Tell me, what weapons can you use?" aika listened as she ate her breakfast witch was very yummy to her she sat up and drank abit of water before responding to him"will..uh..im good with a bow and arrow. I can throw daggers at trees and hit the mark dead on.. uh I guess anything long ranged is what im mostly very good at?" she chuckled nervously as she rubbed the back of her head, link listening carefully at her speaking he smiled delighted that he stood up and held her hand in his" right then we should get going and get you your new equipment you will be needing and much more." Aika was dragged along before protesting on having money spent on her as they made their way to the shops dark was following behind not amused with the whole her waking up so late and now having to go get her stuff that she probably isn't so good at using. Wearing his black cloak he hid his face from the sun" fucking annoying…" he said underneath his breath as they came to a stop in front of a weapons shields ect shop, link dragging aika inside began looking around dark stood inside taking his hood off his head and crossing his arms watching them as he stood next to the exit, aika smiled as she looked at the weapons and armor link hand taken armor for the shoulder and chest placing them on her person aika feeling abit heavy with it on she smiled abit and took them off not really liking to wear things that could slow her down if she had to pick up her speed more then it was now. Link shrugged his shoulders and convinced her to take the armor for safety reasons, she couldn't say no to him over it now and put them back on the chest armor only covered her breasts and inches above her corset, the shoulder armor covers inches away from her neck down a few inches down her shoulder itself, they made their way to the weapons aikas eyes were sparkling as she starred at the daggers different lengths, weight, and damage they could probably give. Link saw this and chuckled at her reaction" so I see you do like knives? Best be careful around you once you are made upset then." Link glanced over to dark as if letting him know to be careful around her, dark saw this and glared turning his attention elsewhere giving the blonde the `fuck off` look`. Link snickered giving his attention to the girl who was taking at least 20 dagger of each she saw laid out seeing this made links eyes grow slightly wide in surprise but felt no need to stopping her, he looked towards some other weapons that were chained to one another finding the perfect one for her he asked the owner of the establishment for it, nodding the older man grabbed the weapon and handed it to the young man who bought it without letting the young girl see or notice anything, seeing link secretly buy a weapon for the girl dark felt left out yet he looked around and found himself thinking about getting her a weapon as well, shaking his head he walked out of the shop to wait outside instead" the fuck is wrong with me? Like hell id waist my damn rupees on that girl." link saw dark walk to the outside and sighed not being able to do anything about it he shrugged it off and made his way to aika who was already loaded with her daggers and addition to her new weapons she added a silver with black bow strong and firm for her style of shooting, she also grabbed 40 or each arrows she was able to see, this made link surprised and laugh slightly as he patted her head buying all of these things he added in a special bag like his for her to be able to carry everything without a problem. Heading out of the shop akia was still surprised and shocked that a small bag was able to carry every single dagger she got along with the quiver that is able to carry more arrows then what she had picked out as well, all of this surprised her as she thought `what kind of world is this place?! Can I also use magic here too?! This is so amazing!` she smiled happily bright blushing as she stood behind link who was talking to dark in witch was agreeing most of the conversation before they finished and turned their attention to the now blushing goofy looking girl. Link blinks as he waved his hand in front of her face to snap her out of her daiz to no avail dark simply slapped the back of her head "snap the hell out of it!" this made her come back to her senses. Link worried he had quickly held his hands up after he jolted at the sound dark made when he hit the back of her head" ahh…did you have to be so harsh on the hit.. she is a female after all dark.." dark not having another of links respect females moments he grabbed aikas hoodie and began dragging her along to the gates of the town "we have wasted a lot of time and I don't got the patients for waiting any more then I have been all morning! Training will start right now." Link following behind to keep an eye knowing that dark will not be going easy on her for being a girl, the blue eyed boy had bought some potions as will just in case he had to use them on her, dark is very strict when it comes to teaching someone close combat, he will go all out even if it means having to cut the person be thee male or female dark could care more then less if possible._

 _As the three made their way outside the castle and back to lake hylia dark stood in front of her with two swords. Aika was surprised as he hand her the red and silver sword before aika could ask what they would be training over dark struck the sword she held leaving the icy-blue and green eyed girl in shock as she stumbled backwards to regain her balance holding her sword firmly she looked up at dark who was standing there his sword pointing to the ground" today your learning how to properly use a sword for close range combat. As you say you can do long range attacks I will be teaching your ass how to defend yourself when the enemy begins to close in on you. I wont be holding back so you should start thinking on how to weald that sword if you wish to make it your own.." aika starred at him in fear as she tried her best to come up with how to block his attacks knowing from that first sudden blow he was way stronger then her more then way stronger. As she blinked her eyes widened seeing dark had vanished searching around her she felt a small pained feeling on her side making her fall and roll on across the grassy dirt ground, being on her knees she held her hand against her side seeing she was actually bleeding she knew and understood that darks training was the real deal nothing like the types back in her home so she began thinking standing up she focused on spotting dark before he could strike at her once again as the red eyed male appeared behind her he swung his blade down only to hear metal clash with metal seeing this made him begin to smirk he started to swing his sword more and more staying in front of her as she began to block every hit he threw every now and then actually, she had gotten so many cuts and bruises already it was ridiculous to find that she has no close rang experience at all nothing. Dark began to strike but soon let his guard down with his thinking as the black and red haired girl blocked his attack once more as she spun and kicked him in the side as dark saw this he was slightly surprised but actually impressed she was able to even land a blow on his person, link unable to interfere he was helplessly watching as darks training unfolded unfair as it was he did have a point on her having to quickly grasp the ability to fight close range combat if needed, as link stood there watching he saw aikas actions and smiled know she would be able to learn in no time." She must be a quick learner if shes able to hit dark when his just at his half quarter speed and strength." Speaking to himself he watched them both train and decided to head towards the lake and relax on the top of a stone rock while they trained. Link thought to himself `I could get use to this.. having her around dark training her while we are on the road. That would be very pleasing.` though they were still having to set up to leave tomorrow they still needed a hours for her to ride, this got link thinking." Does she even know how to ride a horse…?" as link relaxed thinking about aika knowing or not about riding horses he began to get an idea started up in his mind while dark was training her in combat close rang fighting._

 _The sun was setting as aika stood in place panting her lags shaking dark lunged towards her in attack having their blades clash once more his smirk had turned into a grin he used his foot to trip her as she fell back onto the hard floor dark held his sword across her throat a she starred up in shock holding her own weapon across the side of his throat, the white haired males grin turned slowly into a satisfied smile" well looks like you are a fast learner in fighting. That's good but you'll need to train a lot more if you wish to survive in this world." Aika panting she nodded and smiled" well I have a good teacher to teach me the ways of fighting with a sword so I have no worries over it" she smiled as dark got up off her person and held his hand out to help her up to her feet." tomorrow wake up earlier this time that way we have more time for training." Aika nodded and took his hand in support to get back onto her feet." Yes I will." With that they both made their way to where link was and saw that he had fallen asleep, dark sighed and poured water onto his face making the blonde jolt up in surprise and look around seeing dark with a not empty jar in hand and a giggling aika next to him he figured that training had ended for the day and stood to his feet jumping off the rock." ah I see your fight training has come to an end. Then here is another lesson of the day, do you know how to ride a horse aika?" the girl tilted her head to the side slightly in a questioning look this made dark and link sigh knowing her answer to the question. Link called his horse epona galloped towards her master the brown mayor placed her muzzle against his shoulder seeing this aika smiled faintly blushing she liked horses but was always afraid to ride one. Dark also called his own four lagged friend a black steed made its way to his owner and stood there as dark petted his head and side of his neck, aika began to catch the thought that link was thinking about teaching her how to ride a horse" alright aika after your fight training with dark I will be teaching you how to ride a horse but first you need a horse so we will be making our way to lon lon ranch to get you one." Dark jumped up onto his trusted steed as link helped her up onto the back of epona before getting on himself, she held on tight to links as they road to the ranch linking seeing as she was tightening her grip afraid of falling off he smiled" hey do not worry I will not allow you to fall off and epona would never let you fall of her back either." This made aika feel safe and smile as for dark he felt a strange feeling in his person as he road beside them. Shaking it off they made it to the ranch and hopped off, link helping aika get off the horse the three travelers made their way into the place and to the center where melon was with the horses singing her mothers song to them as she saw link and dark she smiled and ran up to them" link! dark! What brings you both here today?" link spoke to melon as dark took aika to see the horses," you see which one you like or not? They all seem the same to me really." Dark spoke first as aika looked up at him and turned her eyes to look at the horses see one that caught her eyes she walked past the horse gate and walked up to the center as a white and grayish horse galloped up to her they both stared into each other's eyes dark seeing this all was a surprise to him he called link and the farm girl over they were both shocked as will to see that one horse had walked up to her, aika held her hand up and the horse placed his head down moving it towards her hand aika was smiling as she was petting its head" wow will looks like the horse choose you aika." The girl turned her head to see link and the others standing a few feet away from her" why do you say that? He just walked up to me that's all."_

 _This surprised the three more as melon began to take two steps closer to the girl" that horse came to us three days ago and he would not let anyone come near him let alone touch him." Aika stared at the horse and smiled" he was just afraid of an unknown place he ended up being at. I understand his feelings of something new happening without even knowing how or why." Link smiled at her answer and spoke with his hands against his hips standing straight" will then melon I guess we found what we needed. We will be taking this horse for our new friend aika." Melon widened her eyes but new she was unable to argue with the hero of time himself and simply nodded to his request running back to the house that was for the horses she grabbed the settle, and everything needed to ride a horse dark helping her with the heavy seat they both made their way back to link and aika, as link exclaimed aika had to place the set on the horse herself seeing as no one else could get as close as she was able to. She did as she was told while melon was explaining how she should place the seat and harness on her new four legged friend" so miss aika what name will you be giving him?" the red headed girl asked as link stared wondering himself as well. Aika began to think and looked at the horse she smiled knowing just the right name to use for him" his name will be.. Yuu " she smiled as the horse now named yuu nuzzled against her cheek signaling his agreement to the new found name and new found owner this made link and melon chuckle while dark just rolled his eyes" that name means gentle doesn't it? That horse is probably anything but gentle." Yuu heard this and galloped right up to dark and with his head knocked him down as he turned around and with his back hooves threw dirt at the elf on the floor making his way back to aika, dark now glaring up at the horse he stood to his feet and dusted his tunic off walking back to his own horse" stupid horse!" link chuckled at the now angered shadow." will then you should climb up onto yuu and we should be on our way but first you should learn how to jump over fences" link explained as aika nodded and tried getting on yuu's back with no avail yuu using his nose helped her up and began walking" that was easy heh. Thank you yuu" she pets his head smiling as melon walked outside of the gate having the other horses go back into the barn for a few as link and melon stood outside the gate the red headed girl explained the rules and links unbreakable record aika nodded and readied yuu after hearing a whistle blow without her trying yuu began moving and aika held onto the steeds ropes feeling the rush of the wind blowing in her hair yuu jumped over all of the fences and made his way towards the wall of the ranch eyes wide aika knew what he was thinking and yelled to link and melon who were watching in fear link getting onto epona began riding after aika and yuu only to stop mid-way as yuu leaped over the wall to the outside. The blonde worried hero made his horse rush to the outside thanking the still shocked melon as he passed by, dark saw link rush out knowing something bad happened he hopped onto his own horse and rushed over behind the hero. Aika on the other hand was riding across the fields of hyrule smiling as she felt the adrenaline rush through her whole body she screamed in excitement as yuu whined in response to her happy thrill, link and dark stopped their steeds in front of seeing aika and yuu at the top of the hill the horse was standing on its two back hooves while the rider was holding onto the bight of the reins smiling link blushed at the sight as dark was also surprised but managed to hide the fact._

 _As yuu calmed down aika motioned him to make their way towards the two shocked males" hey this was a great idea! The rush is amazing!" she laughed shaky from her small ride but was not out of fear more like out of excitement of it all. Link shook his head and smiled" way to go aika guess you did not need my help in training you on how to ride a horse. The horse seems to be very well trained so that makes it very much easier on us all.' Dark sighed as he shrugged" will not that that's all settled its time for us to get packing and head out. While on the road your fight training will still be in play. Don't think ill cut you some slack just cause you learned how to ride a damn horse." Before letting her respond dark had his horse gallop away towards castle town leaving link and a now pouting girl" do not worry he was very much worried about you after I told him how you got out of the ranch." With that link followed behind his grumpy partner leaving aika behind slightly while yuu just walked along behind them. Aika began thinking and blushed at the thought of the red eyed male being worried over her she shook her head at the thought" what.. he hates me so why do i.. agh! stop it!.." she pouted cheekily as yuu sneered at her thought shaking his head sideways" hey what do you want to mean by that? Don't be mean." Yuu whined as he slowly galloped towards the town leaving aika to puff her cheeks up slightly arguing with yuu a horse she was losing her mind probably. Link and dark had already entered the towns gates as aika was still an inch of a mile away from the gates, yuu suddenly stopped as a figure dressed in blue tight clothing and a white cloth like hat covering their face except their eyes and nose, the icy blue and green eyed girl looked at the person as she held her hand up against her bag with her daggers at the ready." wh-who are you.. what do you want.?" She asked scared of what would happen, the person looked up at her holding his hands up in front of him" I am not here to harm you. I am a friend of the hero of time. My name is sheik. And I have come to warn you" as he spoke aika removed her hand from her bag and looked at the person who called themselves sheik getting the sense of trust she asked" warn me about what..? is something bad going to happen..?" this worried the girl on her horse as she sat there starring" yes.. but not yet at least so you must be careful. A strong force is after you.. they are planning to harm you in ways you will never recover from again."_

 _This scared aika even more as she looked down sensing her fear yuu whined and dug at the ground this also made sheik aware of the horses intentions towards him" you must not let your emotions for anyone get in the way. The great evil will take that to their advantage towards gaining whatever power you have slumbering deep inside your heart. I will be gradually following you three to keep an eye on you for your own safety. For now I will be taking my leave." with that sheik vanished into thin air leaving a now scared and worried aika alone, she goes on her way towards the town gates thinking about what the mysterious person called sheik had just told her. She didn't notice that she was already near the gates to castle town where link and dark were waiting for her to arrive as soon as they spotted her link ran up to yuu and girl wondering why on earth she took long to get back to the gates." aika. are you alright?" he asked worried for the girl who was lost in thought as for dark he stayed put leaning against the wall of the gate way into the town arms crossed as he watched the hero go up to the girl and horse having a feeling something had happened to her while they both left her not to far behind. Aika snapped back to reality and looked down at the worried blonde hero as she smiled simply at him" oh im sorry I was lost in thinking again and I didn't notice that yuu had stopped in his tacks but we're ok now sorry to keep you both waiting" with this link sighed in relief to know that she was not in real danger" alright then, from now on we will not leave you alone while on horseback. One of use will be next to you while the other goes to check things out farther ahead next time." She nodded at his thought and got off the horse making their way to dark, link took yuu to the stables after aika told him to be nice and behave, yuu just lowered his head knowing he had no choice but to listen to his new owner leaving aika and dark link alone at the gates, the white haired male looked at the girl standing in front of him and sensed there was something she was not telling them so he began to question." So what are you hiding in which you don't want to tell us about." This made aika turn to meet his narrowed red eyes stare at her as she cast hers down to the floor" nothing at all I was just…thinking about home that's it." dark did not believe her in the slightest as he grabbed her arm as he pins her to the wall behind him now closing the gaps between their faces, aika was blushed to the tip of her ears as she was pinned unable to escape, she felt the breathing of the red eyed male across her lips as he was that close she felt her heart begin to pound against her chest unknowingly." wha-what are you d-doing?!" she stuttered in her words as the male stared into her eyes and smirked huffing he removed his hand from her wrist and moved back walking towards the inn they were staying at leaving the flushed confused girl as she watched his back while he walked away simply." what…what was that..all about.." she asked herself as she held her hand up against her chest in attempt to calm her raising heart. Link had saw his shadow partners actions and sighed to himself knowing that he would start to tease the poor girl as he enjoyed entertainment of other people's sufferings and confusions. He made his way to aika with a smile" miss aika what are you still doing out here shall we make our way into town? You must accompany me to shops so we can buy food water and things we will be needing on our journey tomorrow morning."_

 _He held a hand out to motion he to go ahead first as she nodded and was able to calm herself down smiling she began to walk as link walked behind her he began thinking about keeping a closer eye on his shadow red eyed partner while he was with the icy blue green eyed girl, so he asked" aika did dark do something to you while I was placing yuu in the stables with epona and his horse night?" aika froze eyes wide as her blush began to sneak back onto her face this time darker" wh-what do you mean? Heh haha ha n-nothing happened why do you ask? Link?" this made link chuckle at her reaction" oh it is nothing it is just, you are blushing very wildly when the mention of darks name comes into the conversation" she covers her face with her hoodie in attempt to hide her blush from plain view this merely made the hero of time laugh even more as she began to hit his chest shouting at him to stop laughing as the town folk began to watch and whisper giggling at the sight thinking that their hero had finally found himself a mate. An elderly woman approached them with a flower necklace and bracelet for the two" will hello there my hero of hyrule it is quiet lovely seeing that you have a beautiful and adorable lady by your side finally I pray you both have eternal happiness in your future together" this made link burst out into a full face blush as aika's did the same only worse. To think the people here assumed link and her were dating was embarrassing and made her feel very extremely shy, link saw this and smiled at the elderly women apologizing politely as possible" I-I beg your pardon my' lady.. but she is merely just my friend.. sh-she is not my lover in anyway" the elderly women chuckled at herself and apologized for the misunderstanding to the two youngsters and made her way back to her business._

 _Aika and link had made their way to shops buying food and water for their trip as well as explaining to few of the people who kept assuming they were a couple or even a newlywed couple witch meant little aika had blushed for the rest of the day until night fall. Back at the inn dark was waiting for the two to return, while waiting in his room he was thinking over his actions he pulled suddenly moments ago at the gates. Imagining the look on the girls face ran into his mind making his eyes wide in surprise and sit back up on the window seal." I need to be more harsh to her. Shit like emotions do not mean anything to me." Dark had made up his mind and also be more rude towards her and rough on training towards the girl. As for link he to had made up his own mind to protect aika from any harm outside of her training with dark, he began to realize he had feelings growing for the girl but was yet not sure of what they meant so he is going to wait until farther notice of what will become of them. As for aika she was still so confused as to what dark had done earlier and along with being mistaken as links lover by the towns folk she began to become very confused mentally and emotionally she liked link for his kindness caring and worrying over her safety and also liked dark for his will bad boy personality though she didn't like that he was so cold hearted towards her, she got the thought that he really did hate her from the very beginning since she got here. But there was nothing she could do now since it was just the second day she had arrived to hyrule, who knew so much could happen in just two days. As the blonde hero and the girl from the sky finished their shopping for supplies, food and water they made their way back to the inn and up to the rooms aika was invited to link and darks room for a few hours before night fall. Dark was at the window and turned his attention towards the door as the two come into view, seeing the girl dark gave an evil grin cast that made her feel chills run down her spin and cast her eyes down to her feet, link saw this and glared at his shadowed partner witch in return made the red eyed boy look back out the window." Do not pay any attention to him, he is very unhappy still over what yuu had did when you two first met at the ranch." This made aika smile in relief and walk into the room sitting on links bed as he sat on the chair explaining and showing her how to clean weapons and her bow so it would be and stay in good condition._

 _As they did this dark stood up and walked out of the room closing the door behind him annoyingly making aika and link watch as he left witch in return made aika feel like she did something wrong once more. She narrowed her eyes and sighed this action caught links attention and placed his hand on top of her head" do not stress yourself over this aika. He is always like this, if he is not this way then something horrible is wrong with him." This information didn't not really make her feel any better but she faked to be alright after hearing it from the hero of time." I understand. But does he always act as if he has a cucco up his ass?"_ link blinked at her question and bursts out into laughter that made aika laugh along as well. Dark hearing their laughter from the outside of the building he sneezed and rubbed his nose knowing he was being spoken about by the two." damn you both.." he made his way towards a bar and decided to relax there for a while as the bar tender offered him a drink he asked for an alcoholic drink without even caring though he has had alcohol before he was able to control himself while half drunken. Little did he know that the alcohol in castle town was way more stronger then the normal volume he was used to. As he drank he took three more mugs before heading having his head laying down on his arm facing the front of the bar counter now. As he did this he was blabbering on and on about link and aika and her new horse and how aika fell from the sky and was horrible about close rang combat the bartender simply giggled and enjoyed having the conversation with the handsome young man. A few hours later back at the inn link and aika were still in the room finishing their cleaning of weapons as link had already passed out, aika had managed to place him in his bed properly before covering him and walking out of the room as she noticed that dark was not back yet she took some of her daggers along in case she was attacked again and made her way out into town asking people who were still out and about if they have seen a male who was wearing a black tunic and hat with red eyes and light gray skin anywhere around. Some people did not know as she excused herself until she found someone who had seen him stumbling across the street towards the northern gates of the town she thanked them after asking for the directions and made her way to the northern gates running she took about an hour close to two at best to reach the gates there she saw a stumbling drunken fool dressed in black walking the wrong way she let out a sigh of relief knowing he was alright at least and made her way up to him" dark! Hey where are -" before she could even finish her sentence she was pulled back against the wall by firm strong hand, dark had grabbed her arms and pinned her to the nearby wall his face slightly red from being drunk aika saw this and widened her eyes knowing she was probably in trouble" d-dark.. a-are you drunk?" the red eyed male looked up at her with narrowed eyes seemingly annoyed" huuh? I don't get drunk fucking moron…who do you think you are to be looking at me with those fucking eyes of yours..?"

aika was very confused as to what he was talking about and knew he indeed was drunk he smelled strongly of alcohol as she tried to break free from his hands he just applied more pressure to his grip." You think youll be able to get away from me that easily?" his grin seemingly evil looking began to creep up across his lips this worried aika more as to what he would do to her and was now cursing herself for even trying to be nice and look for him. She soon regretted her choice in going out and finding the lost shadow, as she stood there trying to force him to release her to no avail he neared closer to her face his low toned voice echoed throughout her ear drums causing her to blush as a response to the drunken shadows actions seeing this made him grin widely." So..lets see if you can get away from me.. think of this.. as part of your training at close rang combat." With that saide the white haired male placed his lips against her neck causing the already frightened girl to gasp in surprise to his actions she thrashed around trying her best to get away from him but was no use he was much much stronger then her, she began thinking ` what the hell is going on here?! If this is how he is when drunk I rather not be anywhere fucking near him again!` she stares as he began to lick up her neck to her jaw line looking into her eyes while his where still narrowed" what.. can you not escape me girl..? if you do not then goddesses know what I will end up getting away with soon enough." With this aika began to get overwhelmed with fear as to what he would be capable of doing. She moved her hands in attempt to escape again as she blushed and shivered under his touch she felt his hand grip her chin and held her head still her eyes widened at the surprising move he made. Stealing her lips he kissed her roughly as she began feeling her eyes sting with tears taking the advantage of he was only now using one hand to hold her two wrists down she slipped one hand out from his grasp and reached for one of her daggers she kicked at his knee making him move back as she then cut his cheek snapping him out of his drunken state in utter shock at seeing the flushed girl with tears running down her cheeks standing in front of him against the wall, he touched his cheek seeing blood on his fingers knowing he had done something to deserve such an action from the female" what's going o-" he was cut off by the tear filled girl who threw the dagger at his feet and shouted at him" shut up! You fucking idiotic jerk!"

without letting him react she turned on her heels and stormed off back towards the direction of the inn leaving a stunned shadow standing alone as he watched the back of the girl disappear into the distance." what the fuck did I do now?!" he sighed not having any memory of what had just happened as he used his shadows to make his way back to the inn himself. Aika running she passed the inn and ran towards the horses having had some of the food she bought with link she held up an apple to the three horses feeding them as she then laid down next to yuu who was sitting on the ground knowing his master was unhappy with whatever had happened to her and stayed still as he comforted her till she fell into a deep sleep. Dark making his way into his room he waited by the window trying to think about what he did to cost her to cry like that though nothing came into mind he sighed frustratingly as he gave up for the night and laid in his bed unable to fall asleep due to the thoughts that kept running inside his head." what the fuck did I do to where she had to fucking cut me..to hell with her then!" he spat before closing his eyes and going into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**aika gets swimming lessons, link comes out as he later gives aika a promise to keep their conversation a secret? aika gets played by a fake dark who goes by the name of shadow link. leaving dark to hurt her feelings. all the while unknowingly helping the goddess in her plans to take aikas power from deep within her heart. all the more a hint of yaoi unfolds?! oh god xD lets see what happens in this chapter yeah x3**

 **Swimming lessons, secrets and a drunk kiss?**

Five days have passed since the incident between dark and aika had occurred with link still wondering what had happened that night before they left castle town behind them aika has been unwilling to tell the worried blonde hero what had gone on after she went to find dark, as they had gone to the forest temple and fire temple they were all back at lake hylia for the water temple. Aika insisting on staying behind on dry land to wait for them both link began to get impatient with the stubborn girl" listen aika we can not leave you out here alone understand and please let us-" he was cut off by the stubborn hard-headed female" no I do not wish to go along into the water temple! I-I rather wait here with epona night and yuu instead." Dark began to get dangerously annoyed by her actions and spoke up over the two arguing fools" enough! You are both acting like fucking hylian children. Aika you are not staying up here alone hell last time we left you alone you got kidnapped and taken by skullkid or did you forget?" this made aika blushed faintly in irritation to dark bringing up that time she was taken as hostage. Link sighed and motioned for his shadowered partner to calm himself down by the lake side.

"listen aika." Link began as aika looked up at the blonde blue eyed elf she never noticed how beautiful his blue eyes shinned in the sun light this made her blush" I understand you do not wish to tag along but we can not leave you here alone." A thought then clicked in links head as he widened his eyes slighty" do not tell me…you do not know how to swim..?" dark overheard this and glanced back to the two seeing the girls reaction to this question answered it all, aika looked down and held her hands together playing with her thumbs"i…I cant.." link scuffed at this and smiled gently at her as he then placed his hand on the top of her head" then we shall tec-" dark interfered the blue eyed males responds to the girl" what do you mean WE?! Im not helping to teach a stupid brat how to fucking swim! If she cant swim then let her dr-" as dark was interrupted he fell into the water after having to dodge a dagger link had taken from the embarrassed girl and threw it at his head" as I was saying… dark and I will teach you how to swim and you do not have to worry about holding your breath under water we can take you to zoras domain and buy you an outfit that is designed for breathing under water. Unless you would wish to have either of us keep you from losing your breath while swimming down to the temple." Aika blushed at this as she shook her head quickly at his question receiving a laugh from the blonde, dark looking up at him seeing her blush as she had looked over to dark and turned her eyes away making dark begin to think about that night as he then widened his eyes finally realizing what he had done to her that night he was drunk realizing this only days later made him feel guilt witch he brushed away quickly before they both noticed, he made his way to them and slapped the back of the blondes head to snap him out of his laughing season." Enough with you damn jokes you sound so desperate to lose your virginity hero." Link blushed at this and looked away rubbing the back of his head after receiving a hit from his partner. Aika giggled at the two holding her hand lightly up to cover her mouth as they link smiled at seeing her laugh and smile again after days with her keeping a poker face." Hey. You finally smiled" this got the girls attention and blushed to her ears as she saw the genuine smile the blonde male was giving her as for the white haired male he felt annoyed even more so as the hero smiled that annoying smile. Was dark becoming jealous of link? huh, who knew. The icy blue and green eyed girl looked over to dark and saw he was annoyed by the blonde and blushed shaking her head of the thoughts she had of him showing actually jealously this made her heart beat speed up some. After a few miles the three made it to the entrance of zoras domain aika panting from the walk they had to do as they were unable to take the horses link offered his hand to help her up the rocks as she reached up her foot slipped and made her go wide eyed falling into the running river her screams made it to dark who was just above them both seeing this he thought about jumping to save her but thought he would be showing caring for her he shot her a look of disappointment and annoyance as she was falling her eye sight was good and she felt pain in her chest as she saw the look in his eyes, link on the other hand jumped in after her as she was trying to keep her head up from under water the blonde made it to her side grabbing her by the waist and forcing himself towards the edge of the river side. Dark sighed as he continued his way up the wall and into the tunnel killing any monster he can in contact with and went into the zoras domain and into the shop looking for an outfit that would suit the trouble making girl he grabbed a zora outfit that was darkish yet somewhat light blue earrings as he also saw potions in cast they were needed he bought them as well, thanking the kind zora the red eyed boy made his way back to the outside of zoras domain. As for link and aika they were both on the short grass and dirt ground next to the river they got out of, aika laying on her stomach panted for air relived that link had saved her but sad for the look she got from white hair." Are you alright aika? You are not hurt are you?" link who was sitting up drank a red potion to regain his lost hearts before offering her one for herself, her kindly refusing the offer looked up in front of her after she saw black boots in front of her face" get up and put these earrings on, they'll help you breath under water." With that said he placed the earrings on the floor in front of her and along with a red potion before making his way back down the path where the horses where waiting for them to return. Link stood up and handed his hand to help her" shall we?" aika grabbed the earrings and the bottled potion blushing as she took links hand standing up to her own two feet, she put the earrings on and made her way behind link still feeling the pain in her chest growing every day she saw the hatred in darks eyes. Little did she know the evil goddess of time and space saw this for the passed few days of the girl and the hero of times shadow had come in contact with each other, she sensed the feelings the girl was gaining for the red eyed male making her grin evilly almost demonically as she laughed" yes..yes yes yes! That is it! Hahaha! That is the way I will destroy the girl and gain her powers deep in her heart! Why did I not think of is sooner?! How foolish of my to not notice this! Make her fall for that idiotic foolish hero's shadow. And break her heart into peace's! yes! The most easiest way to gain what I want without even lifting a finger!" she laughed grinning as she summoned one of her minions transforming them into a replica of the white haired male, the minion grinned as his red eyes looked up at the goddess" now go! My slave bring me that what I seek most! Make her fall for you then break her.. break her down to no repair!" the fake dark kneeled with one hand against his chest as he lowered his head standing to his feet he vanished into the darkness." Your power will be mine soon my dear…very soon..so enjoy your happiness while it lasts. To bad it will be faked" she laughs as she was swallowed up by the dark shadows around the room.

Back at lake hylia link dark and aika arrived at the edge of the lake as the sun had a three to four hours left before falling and the moon raising in its place." Alright we will make camp here and tomorrow we will go to the temple. The water temperature will be very cold at night so it is not safe to go while there is little light left. Dark secure the horses and ill make a bond fire. Aika please kindly go find wood for the fire." Dark rolled his eyes as he took the horses the entrance of the forest near their camp sight, as for aika she nodded and headed passed dark to find wood only to be stopped by him"hey..are you o-" aika pulled her hand away and smiled at him as she stepped back" im fine im not hurt or anything so you don't have pretend that your worried about me." Without letting him reply she ran off into the woods this made dark frustrated and annoyed" tch! Whatever then see if ill care to ask you again." He made sure the horse would not run off and made his way back to the hero of time, he motioned him that he was going to go ahead and take a bath at the water fall the blond nodded as he waited for aika to return with the wood.

In the forest with aika she mumbled and spoke to herself as she was picking up small sized logs and sticks for the fire" stupid dark…jerk…asshole!" she stopped in her tracks as she looked down" stupid me is more like it.. why do I have to like a guy whos so mean to me and hates me so much?" as she walked along she bumped into a person in front of her making her fall back as she closed her eyes reading herself for the impact but was surprised to have felt nothing, she slowly opened her eyes as they soon went wide, see 'dark's' face inches from her own she caught thought of the position they where in he had caught her by her waist and held his other hand on the back of her neck stopping her fall." Why are you such a klutz..? you should be more careful aika.." the surprised girl felt her face redden to the tip of her ears as she starred up at the white haired shadow. She snapped back to reality as she made herself move away from his grasp and stood up straight" i-im sorry dark..i didn't s-see where I was headed.." she crouched down and began picking up the small logs and sticks she had dropped finding a grayish colored hand touch her own she looked up to find herself inches from his face once more" why do you apologize..aika? I am sorry for not jumping into the river to save you. Believe me…I was thinking of it until link..jumped first.. so I couldn't do anything but keep climbing and getting you the earrings and potion. I hope you can forgive me for that look I shot at you.. it was meant for link not you." As he inched himself closer to her lips while speaking aika froze as her heart began pounding into her chest like a wild flower she blinked as she moved back to avoid his lips touching her own like they did all those nights ago." I-im sorry uh i-uh..th-thanks.. dark.. for the earrings and the potion" she smiled as the fake dark blushed and covered his face turning away this caught aikas attention" a-are you alright dark? Your face is red.." as she spoke shadow link seemed shocked as he then broke into a very handsome and seductive smile his eyes narrowed as he held her hand up to his face." Yes. Knowing you are worried over my well being makes me feel better more quickly.." as he said this to the blushed girl he kissed the back of her hand making aika feel faint and full face blushed all over" uh..i-y-your w-w-welcome.." shadow link chuckled as he kissed her cheek" I will go take a bath at the water fall. After you are done here go take them to link. And maybe we could sneak into the forest alone later tonight." With this the fake dark knew he would have her wrapped around his evil firm finger he would do anything for his goddess.

Aika noded to him as she blushed darker if possible shadow link had made his way towards the water fall vanishing from her view. The flushed girl was now felt alone so many thoughts running in her mind her heart pounding ever so loudly she was very sure it was able to echo throughout the forest. She grabbed the wood and made her way back to link who was waiting for him at the camp sight, upon seeing her arrive he stood up smiling as he then noticed she was flushed red all over her face and wondered what had happened" aika? Are you feel well? You seem to have a fever no?" he placed his forehead against her own only causing her to blushed even more to where she lost her balance slightly" i-i-i..im fine I uh I am going to take a bath! Heh heh" with that she left the wood with link and ran off to the water fall leaving a very confused blonde alone at the camp sight. As he saw her vanish from sight he began thinking and thought something was happening to his friend and knew the culprit to blame it on." Dark…what have you done to aika this time basterd…" sighing he began making the fire as he used one of his fire arrows to light it, he went on his way to lay out some blankets he bought for the three to sleep on while out doors. Especially since there is a female along with them he could not allow her to sleep on such a harsh floor.

At the water fall shadow link was swimming around after he had finished bathing himself coming up for some air he brushed his hair back from his face, aika had just arrived and had not seen that he was in the water as she was undressing herself to take a bath, as she turned around and saw him come up she quickly hid behind a rock blushing as she was only in her bra and underwear she watched as she saw the water running down his back and arms dripping from his hair as well back into the lake. She had never noticed how his muscular body looked like underneath his black clothes." Are you going to just hide there and watch like a pervert or are you going to join in." she jumped at the sudden realization and blushed brightly" i-I didn't know you were already in the water..i-I can wait and come back l-later.." she replied as she was then pulled from the rock and into the chill water, at the sudden coldness she went back up for air and clung onto the man who pulled her in, hearing a small chuckle she looked up seeing he was completely naked but had his undergarments still in tacked she moved away turning around holding her hands against her chest as the water was not deep enough to drown in so she was able to stay still in a crouched position." What? You never seen a half naked guy before or something.?" Hearing this she turned around and splashed water at him" sh-shut up! No I have not! I-I never even taken a bath in a lake before.." the white haired male blocked his face from the water as he then looked at the blushing girl and smirked he grabbed her hands gently pulling her into the deep end, she protested against going in farther to the water" I will not let you drown, trust me aika." She blushed as he held onto his hands nodding to the agreement as she was now clinging onto his shoulders scared that she would sink down into the deeps of the lake. Shadow link smirked at this and moved her back holding just her hands" here I will teach you how to swim. So trust in me and just kick your legs." She nodded scared but trusted dark as she did what she was told. While the real dark was already heading back to camp drying his hair he sat down and link came up to him confused and wondered why he did not wait for aika to finish so they would come back together." Dark. Why did you not wait for aika to finish her bath and come back with you.?" Dark looked up at him confused and raised his eye brow" are you crazy. I didn't see her on my way back here. She probably went to the other side of the lake shes that stupid anyway." Links eyes grew abit and quickly turned his head to the water fall" but she does not know her way around here remember. She could be in danger." Dark thought about this and looked at the worried hero as he placed his clothes back on" then you go check on her if your so damn worried." Link glared at him as he headed to the lakes water fall.

Aika smiling and giggling she was swimming as she then turned around to the fake dark" i-im swimming! Thank you dark..you taught me how to swim now I wont cause you or link any trouble tomorrow" her smile quickly turned into surprised look as Shadow link was very close to her holding her waist with both his hands" you are welcome aika. I wouldn't want you to drown if you didn't now how to properly swim." She smiled abit blushing as she held her hands against his chest so that they wouldn't be so close."w-well ill pay you back somehow tomorrow for teaching me." Shadow link chuckled at this and brought her closer to his bare chest this made the already flushed girl confused and look at him" how about you just..give me a taste of your lips…as a thank you gift instead..?" eyes wide she stared at him as he was inches away from her lips narrowing her eyes she closed them at the impact of shadow links lips pressing against hers making her heart flutter at the sensation of the kiss as shadow link still had his eyes opened he pulled away from the kiss and smirked at her" there. Now you don't need to pay me back tomorrow just show me how your swimming has gotten tomorrow instead yeah?" she smiled and nodded as they both got out of the water shadow link took his clothes and left a towel for her" here. Ill see you back at camp. Don't take to long understand.?" Aika blushed as she nods to him" yes I will. I-ill see you back at camp, dark." With that the fake dark walked away and once he was out of her viewing point he dashed into the forest hearing footsteps approaching from up ahead seeing the blonde hero walk to the water fall side he grinned knowing that the real dark was already at camp" this is so much fun.." chuckling evilly he vanished into the darkness of the forest.

Link had made it to the water fall as he saw aika humming a strange melody he had never heard of before, he watched the back of her body seeing how slender she was and how her hair almost reached the tip of the water, skinny arms strong but looked fragile in fact that's how her whole body looked like to him he began blushing as he saw her he took a step forward only to slip on a slippery rock ending up falling into the water himself with a loud thud aika quickly turned around to see the fallen hero in the water her arms covering her chest as she was half into the water" l-link?! wh-are you ok?!" the blonde blue eyed male sat up rubbing his back as he looked up towards her blushing at the sight of seeing her so close." I-im fine I apologize for scaring you. Guess I got clumsy" she giggled at this and he chuckled as will." Since im in the water now. How about I help you learn swimming under water? You still got your earrings on right?" she tilted her head as she smiled and touched her earring on the right ear" yes and of course thank you so much. And dark had showed me how to swim above water already. But said that he would ask you to teach me how to swim under water." She smiled and link looked confused as dark never told him anything about that, he brushed it off as dark being to shy to say something like that. He took his clothes off leaving his boxers in place as he walked over to her holding her hands he asked if she would lend him an earring that it would not effect her own breathing under water. She agreed and handed him the left earring placing it on his left ear. With that he began teaching her how to swim under water and going down to the bottom of where they were. Aikas hair floating in the water as links did as well she smiled at him making the hero blush at this but hid it behind a smile himself, he thought `I should take this chance…to show her at least a small part of my emotions…for her.. shouldnt be a bad idea right..?` with that thought in mind he pulled her closer slowly by her hand her eyes opened as he was closing in on her without having time to react she felt his lips crush against her own after she moved back slightly she looked confused as link saw this emotion of hers he closed his eyes and pointed up to the surface as he smiled gently she nodded and they both swam up to the top breathing in air they swam to the shore. Sitting on the rock to dry off and giving links clothes to dry as well, they looked up at the star filled sky" I apologize. For the kiss I mean." Aika turned to him and smiled shaking her head lightly" its alright. I don't hold it against you. But..i..like dark.." link felt a small pain in his chest but smiled anyway already knowing from the start" I know. I knew it from the beginning. But I will tell you this." She looked at him as her eyes widened blushing as she then looked down to the water as he spoke what he had said to her. With that they both made their way back to camp where dark was waiting for them, he had gotten fish for dinner and had already fed the horses and watered them as well. He looked up seeing them coming back after the sun ad already gone down an hour ago" the hell took you two so damn long.. hurry up and eat. Or ill finish it all without you." The white haired male was already eating his second fish as link sat down and handed a fish to the black fading to red haired girl who sat down in between dark and link, blushing as she glanced up at the red eyed guy eating a fish as he looked at her with narrowed eyes" what are you looking at..?" she quickly looked back down her bangs covering her eyes as she blushed and began eating her fish" n-nothing.." he looks at her with one eyebrow raised questioningly as he leaned closer to her." What do I got something on my face? Or is there something you want to say.?" Aika jolted slightly as she then pointed to the corner of her mouth just opposite from his own" y-you have some fish on your f-face." Dark moved back to sitting straight and cleaned his mouth seeing that she was telling the truth and faintly blushed"…thanks…I guess.." link laughed at this situation as dark glared at the laughing blonde and before he could even try to kill the hero aika saved him by pulling out a three medium sized jars filled with alcohol from castle town witch made dark smiled and his eyes sparkle as he moved back and wrapped his arm around her shoulders taking one of the jars" you know.. I guess your not half bad after all. Aika." This made her blush as her eyes staid wide after he wrapped his arm around her shoulder her thoughts running wild with images of their kiss at the lake and how close they both were while being half naked. Link smiled and took his share of a jar and saw how flushed her face was he hid his jealousy behind a smile and kissed her cheek" thank you aika you are very thoughtful and sweet." Dark watched as he drank his jar almost chugging before aika remembered how he could be while drunk so she quickly had him slow down" d-don't you dare d-drink it all at once. Y-your horrible when your drunk!" dark looked at her as he moved her back while he was drinking the whole jar at once, link was a light weight and did not know that the drink was so strong as for aika she was used to alcohol but was not sure if the kind in this world would be stronger then the ones she was used to from the smell she was able to tell that it was just like vodka and tequila mixed together which she would always do on the weekends back in her world.

An hour passed and dark was arguing pointlessly with link the two men were already drunk aika was slightly disappointed that she was not at the level as they were while she was still drinking her own jar of alcohol she chuckled at them fighting with each other their faces red as she thought of a game she called out to the two drunken elves. After a few minutes they boys went back to arguing and aika was not very happy about it, she then stood up with jar in hand and with using her foot she pushed dark into link causing the white hair to fall on top of the blue eyed male her eyes widen as she accidentally made dark kiss link their eyes wide in surprise she quickly ran off not to far as their drunkenness had faded slightly from the shock, dark standing up as he went after the girl who had already ran off into the forest leaving link on the floor wiping his mouth as he ran to the lakes edge and washed the taste out not actually being able to be mad at her he dunk his head into the water cursing himself mentally as it was his first kiss saddened by the fact that it was taken by his shadowed partner.

Meanwhile aika had ran off laughing as dark was going after her" get back here you damn bird!" she ran and stopped hiding behind a tree as she called out to him" why are you calling me a bird? My name is aika not bird! Dark link." she giggled as he got annoyed by her calling him his full name as he walked around thinking about where exactly she could be hiding at." Did link not tell you in the beginning to not call me by my full name?! I hate it." She moved away making noise as she did this and hid at the top of a tree" will I don't see why hate a name that was given to you." Dark looking around as he used his shadows to search for her" like I give a damn about who gave me the fucking name that person is dead now. I just hate being mistaken for the hero all the time so I prefer-" he grins finding her hiding in the tree and used his shadows to appear in front of her holding his hands against the tree on either side of her as she looked up at him in surprise" being called only dark. If you don't fucking mind so much." She blushed at how close he was as she held her drink in hand knowing she was unable to move backwards as she was already against the tree. Dark looked into her eyes as he closed in on her doing this made her narrow her eyes and look to the side slightly feeling her heart pound against her chest again, the red eyed male smirked at her reaction and took her jar away drinking abit of her alcoholic drink, aika looking back towards him she took her drink back and chugged the whole thing down in order to keep him from stealing it all. In surprise he kept his eyes on her not ever knowing any other female to drinking down a whole jar of alcohol in one go this made him grin as well as making her regret her decision as she began to feel the drunkenness settle in." wow I didn't really think youd do that. Never met anyone not even a girl that was willing to do such an act in order to keep someone else from taking their drink." Her blushed face staring up at him she smiled her eyes shinning in the moon light making darks eyes wide in astonishment to the sight" this is the same…taste as one of the two…two drinks I would always…make..make at home before coming here."she smiled as she hiccupped slightly making dark chuckled at the sight of her being drunk.

This made aika blush and lean closer to him as the white haired male watched to see what movements she was taking as she inched away from his lips he knew and narrowed his eyes before placing his hand against her mouth starring at her in annoyance, this shocked the icy blue and green eyed girl as she starred into his crimson red eyes that pierced into her heart painfully" what do you think your doing..just because your drunk doesn't mean you can just fucking kiss me. Are you that stupid? Or just desperate.?" She felt her heart ache become worse at his words her eyes stung with tears and she pushed his hand away jumping down from the tree and running off in the wrong direction leaving dark by himself as he watched her run off" shit..! hey! Come back! Aika!" jumping off the tree he lands on his feet with the help of his shadows before he could stand up straight she was already gone cursing himself he sighed and ran after her.

Aika was running so fast she ran out of the forest to the other side and fell down as she was at the cliff of the mountain on top of where the water fall starts. Being down on her needs she held her hands to her chest as tears fell to the ground having his words going around in her head she sat there on her knees crying her pain out as she then heard footsteps approaching as she turned around she saw shadow running breathlessly towards her" aika! Im..im sorry ok..im still abit drunk.. and.. I spoke without realizing. I thought." He sighed as he got closer to her and kneeled down next to her" I thought you were another girl trying to kiss me. That's why..i snapped like I did..im sorry.." she looked up at him and shook her head side to side as she smiled" its alright.. now that you've told me your reason I forgive you. Sorry I ran off like that..it just" he stopped her by place a single finger against her lips" no need for you to apologize. It was my fault not yours. So please do not apologize and just say you forgive me. Now lets head back to camp. Link is probably still cleaning his mouth from what you had us do. Sneaking little bird." She giggled as she then blushed at dark shadow placing a kiss on her cheek" Im glade to see your smiling again. That's good. So that means you forgive me then." She smiled and nodded as they both stood up dark shadow grinned evilly at her as she was now confused and worried" d-dark..?" he snapped out of it and looked at her as he then smiled gently" im sorry.. I was.. thinking about how id kill my enemies in the water temple tomorrow to protect you. Forgive me if I scared you." She sighed in relief and shook her head" lets head back.." shadow agreed as they headed back into the forest as the fake dark ran off aika ran after smiling" catch me if you can aika" she laughed as she ran in the darkness" hey that's not fair! I cant see in the dark like you can!" she looked around worried and scared as she began to panic and run as fast as she could eventually bumping into something soft yet hard causing her to fall on top of the object in question" damn why the hell do you have to run like that…" she looked up as she saw she was on top of dark who was rubbing his head starring up at the now blushing red girl on top of him" i-im sorry. I couldn't see a-and." Dark sighed as he used his elbows for support" and you decided to run and still stay sitting on top of me after we both fell down." She realized this and quickly stood up to her feet her face at a full blush now" s-sorry!" dark stood up and dusted himself off from behind and front" anyway you seem to be better so lets head back." He turned on his heels and walked off having aika following behind she felt strange as if dark had forgotten what had just happened earlier at the top of the water fall as if he was faking the whole thing.

As they returned to the camp sight link was already asleep and dark lied down on his share of blankets telling the girl that hers where right in front of his and the sleeping hero, she nodded and laid down herself staring at the red eyed male blushing as she narrowed her eyes seeing that he was already asleep so quickly she smiled and whispered" thank you..dark.." and with that she drifted off into sleep herself not knowing that the fake dark was hiding in the shadows of the dark forest watching her as he grinned demonically at her" this game…is just getting started.." chuckling evilly he slipped into the night without his victim knowing that there were two dark's one being the fake and the other being the real one.

 **hope you enjoyed it! i be updating the next chapter probably tomorrow or the next day but please comment for motivation, ive been unable to write stories for so long until now so this helps when i got free time xD talk about fun imagination huh? if you like this story then stay tuned for more! if not then im sorry and i hope you have a good day xD bye bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**this chapter is going to be around the inside of the water temple and the gerudo desert where our hero his shadow and the sky falling girl end up in some troubles while fighting the mini bosses. Especially in the water temple, what will happen when things start to become clear to dark? And what will happen to aika when her fears become a weapon used against her? And will link be able to save the girl before the fake dark appears as an enemy who is un-killable thanks to the time and space goddess? What will become of the innocent heart of aika? Does sheik have to step in to save aika and risk being seen by the hero and his shadow partner?**

 **The water temple, secrets revealed and a risky action turned into regret.**

 _The morning sun came into view link and dark were already awake as they washed their faces dark was drinking a potion for his horrible headache and a bad cut he had from last night when he went looking for aika in the forest after their small episode,_

 _Flashback to last night darks view_

 _Dark was making his way to find aika after he harshly rejected her from kissing him he soon began to curse himself for his actions and words he stopped in his tracks looking ahead he saw something running towards him as he did not have his sword by his side he was rushed at ending up with a gash to his arm as he hissed at the pain the strange creature only laughed as it vanished into the darkness leaving dark injured and stood back up on his feet he quickly used a potion he had in his pocket to heal his arm. Unfortunately for him he was bumped into by a short light figure that ended up falling onto of him making his bottle fall and spill somewhere on the ground as he cursed mentally he looked up at the person he had on top of his body, seeing the girl sit up on him he used his elbows as support and looked at her annoyed yet relieved that she had found him instead. As they spoke he hid the fact that his arm was hurt, seeing the icy blue and green eyed girl blush and react stutteringly stand back up he stood to his feet as well. They made their way back to the camp after he faked being asleep he over heard the girl thank him for some reason he had no idea over but brushed it off instead, after he was very sure that she was asleep he sat up and looked for a potion in his search he woke up the sleeping hero who sat up and looked at him" so you got injured doing what this time..dark.." the red eyed male jumped at this sudden question and the voice it was being used from, he turned around to meet the blue eyes of the blonde hero who was staring almost dagger like eyes at him he thought this as he was able to feel it. Admitting defeat the white haired male told they hero what had happened before getting hit by a hard metal gloved hand to his injury he flinched at the pain and held his arm, link saw how serious this way and did the best he could to wrap it up due to not having any more potions until they would hopefully find a red potion somewhere in the temple tomorrow as they agreed to keep it from aika they looked over to her seeing her look so very peaceful in her sleep the moon light shun upon her face as the flames danced in the night making her skin look breath taking to the two twin-like males. Link blushing as he stared stand up he made his way towards her smiling as he placed his cloak underneath her head so she could use it as a pillow dark saw this and began getting the feeling that link was trying to say something so he spoke first." So..if theres something you want to say then say it hero." Arms crossed he stared at him as link looked back up to him letting out a sigh he stood up and walked towards his shadow partner" are you an idiot or just pretending not to notice anything at all?" dark blinked twice at this odd question coming from the heros mouth. Thinking about what he meant by those words." What the hell are you talking about now? Noticed what? And don't call me a fucking idiot again you hear me." This made link sigh in frustration as he now glared at him laying back down he turned his back on him already tired of his stupidity." Nothing. Forget it. Just know that I fyou end up hurting her in anyway I will kick your ass." After dark tried to get him to answer him again the blonde male was already fast asleep witch made dark get angry, unable to sleep anymore he laid down on his share of the blankets starring at the sky trying to figure out what the hell link meant by what he said._

 _End of flashback._

 _As dark was lost deep in thought he stood there as link walked up to him and smirked splashing water into his face. Stepping back dark had suddenly jolted almost falling down but caught his footing, now glaring at the hero as she cursed him out, aika waking up to the loud yelling she sat up and looked around seeing the two males arguing as dark held the collar of links shirt as link did the same them both glaring into each others eyes made the sleepy girl wake up fully and chuckle at the scene that was being played out as dark and link stopped hearing the laughter of a female they both turned and stared at the now laughing and smiling girl who had a small bush going across her face, making link blush faintly and turning away holding his hand over his mouth and nose to hide his lightly flushed face as for dark he just rolled his eyes and walked over to grab a rag drying his hair and face thanks to the blonde hero. Clapping his hands link spoke to the two companions of his about the plan for the water temple this made aika nervous but looking at dark in his all seriousness and filled with confidence she smiled abit and turned her eyes back to link, dark glanced down to her seeing that she was missing one earring this made him feel uneasily mad turning his eyes back towards the blonde blue eyes." Alright everyone understand our plans right.? Lets get going then." As link turned to the left darks eyes widened ever so slightly as the sight of seeing the missing earring on links ear instead of on aikas. Seeing this made him become angry and unpleased knowing he had bought those for her and not him. Biting his bottom lip till it bleeds he walked along behind the hero and the black red haired girl. Grabbing his things he made sure that everything was in its place, aika walked over to dark smiling as she handed him an extra red and green potion to him" dark. Here I thought that maybe you would want these you know.. just in case.?" Dark looked at her as he sighed ignoring her, she saw this and frowned a little bit looking down" o-ok i-I guess ill uh. Hold onto them until you ask." She turned around and held the potions in her hands in front of her sighing quietly she walked back to link who handed her back the earring she lend him from last night. Smiling at her he placed his hand on her arm as she smiled and placed her earring back on, dark saw this and glared looking at the heros hand placed on the females arm" hm.." was all he said before walking over to them. As the three began getting into the water link was wearing his blue tunic as dark had his dark blue tunic on as well. With aikas double checking her earrings she nodded at the two and with that dark jumped in first diving into the water without waiting for the other two seeing this link sighed and pointed to the water" lets have you show dark what you've learned from us both shall we?" aika smiled brightly and blushed as she nodded unable to wait any longer she dived right in after link did, staying behind her link kept an eye and made sure he was swimming above her instead of behind her knowing she had a skirt on he did not want to be rude._

 _Dark looked back and was that she was swimming towards him surprised at this she swam up to him hugging him in the process as he was shocked yet annoyed by these actions she was pulling as they began spinning in the water link seeing this swims up to them and tapped their shoulders pointing back to the temple. Dark moved her away from him and swims to the temple door hook shooting the eye like trigger and swimming inside as the gates opened. Seeing this aika felt pain in her chest but ignored it and swam to the entrance as well as did link. inside the temple finally dark was already on the second floor as aika watched him going back and forth, link stood up and ringed his tunic a little as he watched," lets get going aika he is not going to stop for us any time." Saying this link began walking and swims to the other side as aika did the same and went after him._

 _After all the rooms they have gone into aika had killed many monsters surprising link and making dark actually feel satisfied that his training had paid off he placed a hand on her head for a small minute" good work out there. Aika." This made aika blush and smile widely at him link saw the happy smile on her face and couldn't help himself but smile as well, as they made their way up the ramp to the mini bosses layer dark stopped hesitating at the door knowing the room all to well. Link saw this and places his hand on his shoulder reassuring him that it would be alright, odding to this they both opened the big steel doors walking side aika looked around seeing a lonely dead tree and water around making it look like a huge mirrored floor she squinted her eyes looking at the tree seeing a shining object smiling as she let the others know and made her way towards it link saw this and widened his eyes running towards her as dark heard this the doors slammed shut behind his back making him go frozen still feeling his heart racing in fear of flash backs when he was alone in the room he felt dizzy and light headed until he heard a scream coming from in front of him he saw aika fighting against a shadow who looked like him and link along with link fighting with a shadow to his surprise looked like the one that had appeared in front of dark and looked just like aika just with much darker colors and her skin looked gray just like his own. She spoke with a somewhat distorted voice"whats the matter dark..are you ok?" she grinned as she then swung her sword at him blocking dark returned to his senses and glared knowing she was not the real one pushing her back with his blade she stumbled giving dark enough time to run towards link side jumping to aika who was on the ground he helped block the attack that was aimed for her head" on your feet now!" with this dark was shoved away from her as he lands on his feet glaring up at shadow aika who was giggling at the sight of dark looking angry" that's a mighty good look on you darkie. Give me attention instead of her will ya? I need your help here too." This only angered dark more and lung towards her with his sword pointed at her throat before he made it inches close she looked at him with a fear filled face that made him stop and received a blow to his stomach making him fall to the ground" aww whats the matter dark? Cant kill a girl?" grinning she looked at the white haired male who was now on one knee holding his stomach._

 _As for link he was having not much trouble of keeping up with the fake dark as he stabs his side only to miss and get a cut on his cheek, back flipping he stares at him seeing he vanished he turned around getting pined using his sword to block his attacker as he grinned "just wait hero. The fun has just getting started with you little bird girl and shadow" laughing he was pushed back link lunging towards him as the echo of blades clashing was heard all through out the room. Aika fought with the fake dark thinking this as her training she knew it was reality and was kicked in the gut getting sent flying back against the dead tree she groaned at the painful impact of the blow link called out but was held away from her as for dark he was too focused on dark aika to pay any notice to her._

 _She stood up stumbling as she was knocked back down almost in tears she looked up at the enemy who was grinning and held the end of his blade to her throat"will little bird..why are you looking at me like that..? I thought you loved me." Frowning he then smirked and laughed aloud getting the attention of dark and link, aika wide eyed stared at the fake shadow feeling her heart race and look up at him" wha-what are you t-talking ab-" she was cut off as she moved back against the tree almost in tears" don't give me that bullshit! You think he loves you?! Hahaha! His only playing with you because you're the only girl around him." Grinning more he knew he was getting to her as he was not going to use his blade but instead his words turned into sharp blades that pierced into her heart._

 _Dark watched helplessly as he was listening to the whole thing wondering what the hell the shadow him was spouting out at aika, to no avail of getting out of his situation he glared at the dark aika, shadow link picked her up holding her from behind as he held his blade to her throat whispering into her ear" you want to see how your crush actually thinks about you..? lets watch him fight with the dark you shall we? This room we are inside one. Is called the mirror room of illusions but it is not just illusions. It brings out the true feelings of the ones inside of it." Aika was listening to this as she was helplessly watching the fight between her dark self and the real dark in this situation dark was clashing blades with the dark aika he swung his sword causing her to lose her blade as her eyes widened coughing up blood she looked him in the eyes and smirked, this made dark get very confused" thank you…dark…you just did as we were hoping for." With her last words she vanished into thin air as well as did the aika link was fighting against only leaving shadow link who was still holding the real aika who was in shock eyes wide as the shadow links words raced in her mind, seeing this the fake dark let her go as she then feel onto her knees,_

 _Link was looking around saw aika fall and rushed to her side swinging his blade to the shadow as he vanished and appeared at the door they had to pass through. Dark running to aika and link he looked up at the fake him" thanks dark we got what we wanted, you guys can pass on. For now." Laughing the shadow disappeared into thin air leaving a shocked aika a worried link who was trying to snap her out of it and an angered dark who glared at the spot he was once standing at. After they got out of the room and finished the temple link looked at aika who was still somewhat out of it dark looked over to her seeing that she was walking towards the edge of the third floor that ended in water but the water level was at the first floor, link who was not aware of this turned around and quickly reached out to grab her only to had missed grabbing her cloak, she stepped and fell down into the water yelling in the process and all that was heard after was a splash, the hero and shadow ran over to the edge to look down at a girl who was just sinking down to the bottom remembering that she had her earrings they did not worry to much but jumped in anyway._

 _Splashing into the water blue eyes and red eyes swam towards the sinking girl who seemed to still be dazed from the mirror room fight as for dark he was thinking about what all was said in the room after they left seeing himself still stabbing dark aika as she vanished with her blood that stained his tunic and blade he thought that she was probably worried about seeing such a thing. Link reached and grabbed her hand pulling her close while he then motioned to the white haired male to swim towards the exit they did just that and began swimming up to the surface it was mid day close to seeing the sun set. They swam to the other side of the lake and got onto dry land aika standing up she walked over to the camp they had left the bond fire that was turned off"…I will go..get wood.. for the fire.." not allowing the two males to respond to her she walked away into the forest leaving the two stare at one another in confusion." You think shes still shocked about that fight." Dark finally braught it up himself getting annoyed by how she was acting out of the blue. "I am starting to think so yes. That shadow you did say something about getting what they wanted. Though I am not certain just what they meant by it. But I do think seeing you kill her double ganger made her think weirdly over it. What if what the shadow said was true?" link questioned the whole situation concerning aika and her sudden change of personality. Dark began thinking over this as well remembering that the dark aikas final words where thank you dark. Or something like that he was bad with remembering things that did not catch his attention what so ever. The look dark was giving out made link think an dtry to connect the dots of the matter meanwhile aika was in the forest and bumped into a tree rubbing her nose she looked around finding her self lost shrugging her shoulders she thought back to the woods near her school in her world before that one bright light changed her whole life around she looked down and began picking up wood for the fire and made her way back to the others, placing the wood down fixing them before she set them on fire link and dark watched her after they finished their conversation dark making his way to the horses he grabbed night and climbed up onto his back" im heading to castle town.. ill be back with more food. Anything you guys want spesificly.. no? ok then" kicking his horse he galloped away without giving the two a chance to reply with this link sighed and made his way to the motionless female who was about to set fire to the wood she had brought back with her._

" _aika. Are you alright?" link broke the silence first as the girl was snapped back to reality by his words and turned to smile at the male. " yeah. Im fine why do you ask?" link reminded her about what happened after the fight at the room they had been inside of and she blushed letting out a small laugh escape her throat." Oh I wasn't paying attention im sorry. I got in the way again didn't i?" this worried link even more not just because she almost got killed but because he felt she was hiding something from him. Before he could open his mouth to speak once more the girl stood up" im going to head over to the water fall and take a bath before night fall. Be back soon" and with that she ran off leaving a confused blonde hero alone at the cam sight._

 _Aika made her way to the water fall and climbed up to the cliff of it going through the woods she sat at the edge able to see dark off in the distance going towards castle town and link who was taking the horses to the edge of the lake to drink water, she sat there watching as she sighed heavily at the frustration and thoughts over what she had just went through, "I see you managed to survive the water temple. What is with the long face." A strange yet familiar voice spoke from behind her as she turned around she was relieved that it was sheik standing there with his arms crossed in front of his chest staring at her." Oh, sheik hello. Yeah I did but..what happened in that mirror like room..its still in my head.." this caught sheiks attention as he made his way towards her and sat down beside the girl" and? What exactly happened in there? If you don't tell me then there is nothing I will be able to do to help you." Aika looked at the sheik whos only visible red eye was string at her and she turned back to looking down at the lake, thinking about her words carefully she began to speak." Im sorry..sheik… I don't think I can stop my heart from falling in love with him.. and after seeing what had happened in that room i-" she paused as she was holding her hands against her chest with tears now beginning to roll down her cheeks from her closed eyes as she lowered her head. Seeing this sheik new that she had fallen in love with the heros shadow without meaning to do so. he sighed faintly as he placed a hand on her head this made the crying girl look up at him." Well I can not stop that now. But all I can say is.. if the day comes that you feel as though your heart is shattering into million peace's, you must use this and call upon me. I will be there to help you in that case only. That day may be the end of your life as we speak." This scared aika but then looked at the ocarina he was handing her as she took this item from his hands she looked up at him unable to help herself she wrapped her arms around him and silently cried into his chest, the sheik was surprised by her actions but was unable to stop her as he knew she needed to let her emotions out one way or another, he caressed her head gently as she cried her eyes out into his chest._

 _Meanwhile at castle town our heros shadow, dark was just finishing up his shopping for food along with food for the horses, he was making his way down the streets of the town when suddenly he saw something or actually someone that caught his eye, he walked over as they person was smiling towards him and he seemed interested in finding out who this person was so he followed behind having to run passed the towns folk he ran into the empty streets on the other side of the town no guards no people of any age, just him and the stranger as he was becoming annoyed he called out making the cloaked person stop in their tracks and so did dark just a few feet in behind them." Who the hell are you and why have you been following me since I got into town.?" Holding a firm grip on his sword the strange person turned around and removed their hoodie this made darks eyes wide a bit." Why its me silly. I came here to tell you something." It was aika but not aika dark was so confused that he stood down letting his guard down he stared at her" you cant be aika. Shes back in lake hylia with link. so who are you really." The girl frowned as she took one small step and was already face to face with the red eyed male was very surprised at how fast she had moved without him blinking at all, this sent a cold chill down his spin with a cold sweat drop slowly making its way down from the side of his head to his cheek._

 _The girl looked into his eyes smirking at his reaction she held her arms out starched over his shoulders as she then closed into his ear her voice angelic yet demonic whispered into his ear" whats the matter dark…? Its me aika..how can you be so mean to me..i love you.. yet you ran your blade throw my person." Dark was in shock at this his eyes looked as if they were trembling to her words feeling her breath run across his skin he was frozen in his spot. Unable to move speak or even think straight with so many questions and scenario running back and forth fast in his mind. The fake aika smirked at this and she looked into his eyes placing her hand under his chin tippy toeing to reach his face she had him look down to her narrowed icy blue and green eyes" why dark.. you seem to have a cold.. your sweating." She giggled at this and inched closer to his lips parting her own as she pressed their lips together leaving dark at an all out shock and confusion to the situation he was inside of. the sudden kiss helped him snap out of his thoughts and push the girl away from him as he covered his mouth, the girl was now laughing at the sight of the heros shadow" why dark…do you really hate that much.." fake tears seemingly real rolled down her cheeks as she fell to her knees" do you really wish to hide your feelings from me and hate me..? your are cruel…that's just like you.. since you were made by ganondorf himself to kill link…but you did not hesitate to kill me.. the first time you had the chance at the water temple.." they girl was now covered in blood around her stomach as blood was also on either corner of her mouth. This made dark take a step back as he then snapped out of it he grabbed his sword his eyes glowing as he rammed his blade into her chest" you …stop fucking with my damn mind you fucking bitch! I don't give two shits about what you say!" this just made dark aika laugh a loud and look at the pissed off to his limits dark link" the hell youd be laughing about now.." he shoved his blade in deeper and sliced the girl in half though she merely vanished into shadows he looked around and only heard laughter" ahh dark you break my heart so. if you don't get back to the lake then little aika will really die. The blood will be on your hands seeing as you're the one breaking her heart. As a thank you I will tell you a secret. Hehehe" this angered the white haired male more before his eyes widened and turned on his heels making a run for his horse, passing through the people in his way he jumped onto nights back and road off back to the blonde hero and the girl." Trap or not…goddesses let me fucking make it in time…!"._

 _Aika had finished her crying and speaking with sheik who had already vanished after an hour of calming the poor girl down, aika had walked back down to the lake side next to the water fall and was already inside the water she held the ocarina in her hands and began playing a melody of her worlds music a soft yet pained melody that played beautifully with the sound of the water fall racing to the bottom. Her tear had been cloaked by the water of the lake dripping down her face from her hair, she was in fact completely nude this time her back turned towards the rocks where she left her clothes and boots._

 _Link was at the fire side waiting for dark or aika to arrive as he stands up mind made up on going to check on the girl who has been acting very strange since the water temple as he turned on his heels he heard the whining of a horse and its gallops becoming more close ranged as he turned around he saw dark coming in fast and stopping making night stand on his back hooves and the suddenness of the halt. After he stood still dark jumped off dropping the bags of food in links arms" where is aika?" link seemed worried as he placed the food down' dark what is alarming you this way?" dark glared and grabbed his arms shaking the worried now stunned hero" where the fuck is aika damnit?!" link brushed his hands away having had enough of this he stood tall" listen dark I will not allow you to harm that poor girls feelings any long do you hear me?" dark was confused but angry all together with the hero stalling in telling him the information he was wanting." Damn it link why the hell do you even fucking care for her?! Shes been silent this whole fucking time after the water temple! Shes become sloppy with her sword skills! And cost troublesome events I have been wanting to avoid! Now tell me where the fuck she is so I can speak with her already!" this angered the blonde hero as he stood still now crossing his arms he glared at his shadow partner" I will not allow you to break her heart or tease the poor girl any longer." Dark was not forgetting his reason as to him speaking with her while he starred at the hero whos blue eyes now looked at him with anger and truth." The hell are you running your mouth on about. I-" the shadow was interrupted as link spoke aloud" I love aika. Dark. And I will not allow you to harm her any farther then you have already done." Dark was taken aback from this sudden change of subject dumbfounded he looked at the hero unable to respond to him about this._

 _As for aika she finished bathing herself and made her way back to the two males dressed in her clothes of course. She had come to a decision of coming clean with the white hair and crimson red eyes male about her feelings. Taking a risk that sheik had warned her about not doing, she was wanting to know how he truly felt about her even if she had to be rejected it would be much better if she got these feelings out of her chest once and for all. What she didn't know is that if she did so then she would be giving the goddess what she wanted without her trying to even bother lifting a finger to finish her off herself. Back with dark and link, the blonde hero was speaking as dark was just standing there listening as he was near the edge of snapping." I have told her how I liked her. Sadly I was rejected but this time I am going to confess fully to her once she returns to camp. I have noticed that potions to heal our hearts do not work on her. The reason is clear that it is due to her not being a real hylian or of this world. Dark her hearts are only three, two of witch have been taken by the pain you have cost her these passed days since her arrival to our world. Her hearts can not be regained. Though I may have a thought of a way but it will be a long time to regain them for her sake." Dark glared as he was frustrated annoyed and irritated by the hero already" if you do anything to break the remainder of her heart I will-" he was cut off by the out burst of the shadow who was unable to stay quiet any longer and snapped at the hero" you think I fucking care for such nonsense?! For such a pitiful useless arrogant and thoughtless girl who pretends to be fucking sane?! For all we know she could be a fake and be playing us for fools! Almost getting herself fucking killed everytime we went into a temple and now at this temple we almost died because of her! And you are here telling me that you have stupid childish feelings for her? Don't make me fucking laugh hero! I can care more then less over a piece of worthless shit who cant fight for themselves!" with this link was about to lash out at the shadow but to his shocking surprise a familiar person was standing behind dark holding what seemed to be a heart container that she probably found somewhere, standing there stunned at what she had just heard come out from the red eyed males mouth. Dark looked at the blonde seeing that he was now looking behind him and turned on his heels to his surprise he was a now wide eyed girl who had gone pale with shock, he knew she had heard his words about her because her eyes had tears building up in side of them." Aika.. i-" hearing the voice of the one person she was about to confess to call her name was the final strike that made her snap back to her senses, breathing in she closed her eyes and threw the heart at the white haired males face as he blocked it, it shattered into pieces before vanishing" DARK YOU IDIOT!" with that she turned sharply on her heels and ran off without giving the two any time to protest she was already gone into the sunset. Hearing this yuu had whined and freed himself from his tied post and ran off towards the girl,_

 _Link was shocked as he then glared at dark who was just staring off into the distance that she had run off towards." Will dark. No you have done it. Very good for you, are you happy now that you do not have to worry about the worthless girl being around us anymore?" with this link crossed his arms staring at him, dark turned around looking down at the ground where the heart had vanished from." I didn't really mean to-…make her cry." Link glaring got worse as he shoved him out of the way walking to epona" will then now that this has happened we must go find her and you WILL beg for her forgiveness wither you like it or not." Dark sighed and got onto nights back" dark she loves you. That is the reason she rejected my feeling for her. I knew id be rejected once more if I told her my full true emotions for her. But now that you have done what you did. Who knows what will become of our other worldly friend." Dark hung his head in guilt as they road off to go look for the girl._

 _Aika had ran and tripped now laying on the ground crying her eyes out as she curled up holding her hands against her chest witch was hurting worse then she had been feeling the past couple of days. As yuu ran up to her whining he came to a stop and sat down next to her to comfort his two legged friend. She sat up and petted his head and hugged him" thank you…yuu..lets go…" as she stood up and mounted her horse, yuu stood up and made his way to the entrance of lake hylia, she turned around seeing link and dark going towards her link calling out to her as she saw dark behind him her heart sharply pounded against her chest as she gripped her shirt in the direction of her heart. Turning around "ya!" with this command yuu ran as fast as he could to get away from the two males that where following after them jumping the gates to the lake she held on tight looking back as the hero and his shadow seemed to be catching up to her she let go of the ropes to the horse and took out her bow and a fire arrow her head down she pulled her hoodie over her eyes and aimed the arrow at the two as a warning she shot the arrow as it flew passed the heros cheek to his shocking surprise he kept going determined to save the girl._

 _When she saw this she aimed at dark to make him stop, shooting the arrow it cut his cheek making him pull the rims of his horse feeling the pain on his cheek he saw blood and knew that he had truly hurt her if she was willing to actually cost harm to him. To someone she loved. This made him clear his mind and set it on one thing only, and that was to get to her and stop her. Commanding night to gallop as full speed he caught up to link in no time. Aika saw this and tears began to fall even more and she took out a fire and ice arrow shooting them together at the ground a few feet in front of link and dark the flame arrow had set the grass on fire as the ice arrow froze the raging flames causing the blonde hero to stop full throttle before hitting the ice flamed wall as for dark he ran around it witch link soon followed behind._

 _Aika turned and made yuu run full speed and into the garudos place shooting the small bridge to their larger bridge that lead to their home she road passed the guards with her hoodie flying off her head they saw she was a female and did not bother her in fact saw that she was being followed by two males and assumed they were chasing after the poor girl and stood guard, link and darks eyes go wide seeing this as they jumped over the small ledge where the tiny bridge use to be and stopped in their tracks as the gerudo stood firmly on ground link knew this was not going to be easy anymore if she ran into their village, dark on the other hand cursed in the gerudo language and watched as the black hair fading to red girl's back as she road off into the vellage out from his line of sight. In his thoughts he stared angrily but towards himself` shit…I really fucked up this time..`. Link and dark had no other choice but to retreat back out of gerudo country and into hyrule field as link thought about how much pain was on her face he felt his own chest fill with regret and worry over her `…Aika…why..?` the hero thought to himself as he narrowed his eyes in worry trying to come up with a plan to sneak inside and get her back but this had to wait, epona and night were both very tired and needed food water and rest._

 _While the hero and his shadow rested outside the road to the gerudo country the goddess was in her chambers laughing so loud princess Zelda could probably feel her chilling laughter run down her spin. " how entertaining and amusing this game has turned out to be! Seems to me that I did not have to do much as to lift a finger against them. Those foolish hylians. You have given me just what I wanted so easily.. and without getting my own hands dirty.. this will be a piece of cake now.." laughing the goddess ordered her minions to go forth and keep an eye on the girl and to keep the hero and shadow busy for some days until the girl's poor little heart fully became shaddered._

 _ **Sheik: That was….wow…poor aika stupid dark why you gotta be so blunt and harsh?! Thought you was supposed to tell if someone was approaching or not!*arms crossed glaring***_

 _ **Link: yes I agree… you completely broke a girls heart. You are not a true man what do you have to say for youself.*hands against his hips looking at the shadow***_

 _ **Dark: looks at them both and blinks eye brow raised* what the hell?! So your both ganging up on me now?! Its not my damn fault! Shes the one whos annoyed me so much up til now! And whats with the whole coming and vanishing trick sheik?! Your barely in the damn story!**_

 _ **Aika: s-so you…really do hate me…*sniffling she looked at dark and cried as she ran off* wahhhh! I hate you dark!**_

 _ **Dark: gah?! Aika wait! *hand stratched out to her and falls to his hands and knees head down gloomy***_

 _ **Sheik and Link: now you've gone and done it again! Idiot shadow!**_

 _ ***clears my throat* aside from the small little extra after the story I hope you all enjoyed it! Will be adding more chapters to it so stay tuned xD**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sheik: clears his throat arms crossed* Strigoi_Regina does not in any circumstances own any of the characters within the legend of Zelda. Only characters that are owned by them are Aika, Yuu, Dark Aika and Dark yuu.**

 **Link: please kindly enjoy the story and remember to kindly comment your thoughts for the writer.**

 **Dark: no fucking cursing or whinning about how bad the fucking grammer is in the damn story if you don't fucking like it then you can go jump off a damn cliff.**

 **Link and Sheik: starring at the shadow*… your one to speak about not cursing.. yes yes I agree sheik.. dark has a gerudo's mouth when it comes to bad language..**

 **Dark: you wanna fight?!**

 **Aika: shut up dark!**

 **Dark:…she still hates me..**

 **Sheik and Link: both nod in agreement***

 **Extra ends~**

 _ **Hi everyone im back with a new chapter!. This one is towards our hero of time and his shadow finding out the truth of what has been going on!. Dark heads to castle town alone bumps into dark aika, link worries about aika and begins to connect the dots of the whole situation they never knew they had ended up in once aika had fallen mysteriously from the skies of hyrule. Sheik drops by concerned for the foreigner girl. Aika runs away as the two give chaise to stop her. Will aika be able to deal with the pain dark has dropped upon her? Will link be able to reach out to her? Find out in this chapter to see what happens to our friends!.**_

 **Flying arrows: true emotions shown along with horse chasing.**

 _While dark and link figure out how they will sneak into the gerudo country aika was riding into the town and was stopped she looked down at the gerudos who intern starred up at the girl wondering who and where she had come from, seeing that there was only woman surrounding her she lost her composure and bursts out into tears crying her eyes out as the gerudo became shocked and began to motion the others to bring forth food and water and new clothes for the saddened girl as the more taller ones took her off her horse and placed him in the stables with food and water while they took the crying depressed girl into the rock building of their home. While aika was taken to a restroom looking part of the gerudo home there she got into a bath sitting there with her head hung down she starred at the reflection of herself in the water while her hair hung down her shoulders her bangs covering her now red puffed eyes, she sniffled all the more she heard footsteps approaching her from the outside knowing there was nothing but women she did not worry about being seen bare naked._

 _A gerudo woman approached her side and began washing her hair for her seeing upon the red ends of the young females hair she took it as her being half hylian and half gerudo witch was rare to their country but she did not become weary over the matter" my dear young friend. Might I ask you where you come from and what your reason for breaking into a sadden sight..?" the woman had a strong yet gentle voice that would make anyone feel at ease and safe around her. Aika looked up behind her to see the female she was dark skinned from being to much out in the open sun light but very beautiful her eyes were green like the grass yet soft like the wind aside from that she was breath taking even towards females. The pale-tan-ish girl turned her gaze back towards the water in front of her and began to answer her question." i…got my.. heart broken.. and then I ran away… like a coward… he came after me… I think to apologize or… or… I don't know.. but my chest…" she held her hands tightly against her chest where her heart was held" it.. it hurts so much I cant bare it any longer.." the gerudo saw this girls actions in movments and felt pity for her yet understood her emotional connection to the matter she was facing before her." I see. So you ran and did not give the person a chance to explain their wrong doings.. did you young one?" aika's eyes widened as she looked up at the woman and seeing this the gerudo understood her answer with a sigh and a gentle smile afterwards she gently stroke her hair" do not fear any long my dear little one. For now let your worries free themselves from your mind, relax and breath. Stay here until sun rise so you can think over your troubles and see witch path you will take. By day break you will be refreshed and left without a care in the world." She placed a gentle kiss upon her little head and made her way out of the room leaving a not faintly flushed aika alone in the bath filled with flowers. She was thinking about this and smiled as she held a red flower in her hand while gently caressing the peddles narrowing her eyes she began to think about dark the time he had taught her how to swim and how his soft grayish lips brushed against her soft ones, the touch of his hands on her arms and waist while they were in the water of lake hylia. His crimson red eyes staring into her icy-blue and green eyes the fire of desire that burned within those red orbs of his, and the way he made her heart race with every breath he drew along with his words. As she thought this she smiled her face in full blush._

 _Meanwhile back at hyrule field dark and link planed to get aika out of there and escape the gerudo country together, link began to fist fight with dark after a while when they got back from running away due to the gerudo guards they had no choice. Dark on the other hand got the bloody hell beaten out of him by a very unhappy angry blonde blue eyed hero who in return also had bruises on his person, the two twin-looking males were now sitting on the ground panting and drinking a potion of red liquid to heal themselves after a while of man to man fighting. Dark was the one to break the silence between the two," im…sorry…link. it is my fault. I lost my cool.. and caused the girl to run off in tears. If what you had said is true then she is in grave danger.. and.. my stupidity might have just cost her, her life itself.." with this he gripped his fists tightly as link saw this he agreed, while they had waited outside after their fist fight link had placed all the dots together and figured out what was really going on with their friend aika. She was being manipulated by the time and space goddesses minion who disguised itself as dark and began playing with aikas poor little fragile heart, as link stood up to his feet he held his hand out stretched to his shadow twin partner who in turn looked up at him with surprise." So.. lets just go in and see her. So you can apologized and tell her what all we have figured out so far as to why things have been happening to all of-" this got link thinking carefully, if it was not dark who really taught her how to swim then who was it and what was happening when she was in the water half naked..?" dark…I have just come to realize…" this caught the red eyed male by curiosity as to what the hero has yet figured out once more while he stood up to his feet he looks his way" what did you just realize hero.?" Link looks to him with a worried yet angry look in his eyes witch dark knew this would not be a good thing. It was very rare for him to see his lighter twin filled with true anger and disgust in his eyes.".. if you were not the one who taught aika how to swim that night in the lake near the water fall.. and have yet to have taken her lips a second time.. then who the hell did such unforgivable acts against her.." this made dark think as to the reason he did not see aika on his way towards the cam sight after he had taken his bath by the water fall himself. And why she would have done just an act back when they had hide up in a tree in the forest and he as stupid and hardheaded as he was rejected her like a fool causing her to cry and run, he began to place one and one together witch also for no reason made him become very furious and filled with rage," that goddess bitch is dead..no… that fake me will die a slow and painful death.." grinning as his evil blood-craving feeling began to raise and corse through his blood vains, links anger had suddenly vanished as he was dark returning to his old self from back when he had to fight him to the death to pass through the doors in the room of illusions. Not saying a word link threw water at his face from a jar he had in his bag this calmed the raging shadow who had shadows growning much much more around his whole body and knew if he did not do what he did then he would be unstoppable to the point where he would've killed the gerudos and bring harm to aika. Dark snapped back to his senses as he then glared at the smirking blonde boy" the fuck you damn hero!" with this link pointed to the entrance to the gerudo country and formed a plan with dark did NOT for one bit like at all. But knew that it was worth all the more to see and speak with the girl he had hurt unwillingly. As they head back to castle town on their horses they go towards a bar that was somewhat hidden away from the main streets of the town, in there they were greeted by the owner and bartender of the establishment miss talma. Who was more then happy to see the blonde blue eyed handsome hero and his shadow partner as she spoke to her customers regular's to her bar merely just solders off from their daily duties for the king and princess," alright gents closing time. Come on now shuu shuu" she motioned her hands to them as they groaned and moaned in protest" now now I have urgent business to handle next time you all come in drinks and food will be on the house so be good lads and scram." Hearing this the solders shrugged their shoulders and left the bar that was now empty with only the heros left inside along with talma." So darlings what can good'ol talma do for you both tonight?" she asked leaning on the counter of the bar as her cleavage showed making the now blushing males turn their gaze from her, link was the first to speak up" well first of all good evening lady talma. We have come asking for a favor of your delicate yet firm talents." This made talma smile and cross her arms while holding one hand to her chin" hmmn? And what will that be dear? And before you answer that." She turned her attention to dark who was still avoiding his eyes from her" does the cat hold your tongue boy? Or do you simply forget your manners of saying hello to a lady?" dark jolted at this and shrugged his shoulders as he turned to face her eyes narrowed annoyed yet forcing himself to make a smile as he finally remembered his last visit to her bar that ended up to the event that occurred between him and aika" g-good evening miss talma…may how lovely you are looking this evening.. now please if you may be oh so kind.. we need help.. it is for a friend we have recently found.. I have told you about her the last time I was here…" this made talma giggle and smile at him" that is better. Now I am guessing you need help with fixing things with the girl you call aika am I wrong my little hyrule hero?" link was surprised but not very much know dark had told her almost everything about their little female friend that fell from the skies." Yes miss talma. You see here is what happened." As link spoke dark began to shrink at the feeling of daggers that were being shot towards him from the busty flirtatious bar tender. As the blonde hero finished his story of the events that have come upon the three talma nodded her head in understanding the situation they have gotten themselves into." Will sweetheart I can help you get into the gerudo country. But first you will have to change into these clothes and I will have some fun with make-up. Dark stood straight on his feet looking back and forth from the blonde hero and the red-haired bartender who had a very scary smirk on her face. Dark did not enjoy when she had that type of look on her face, and knew that this was not going to end well for him. Link understood what she meant but still felt very embarrassed knowing that aika would be seeing them in such a state._

 _Talma had came back out from the back of her bar and made her way to the back rooms of her place leaving the two males alone for a few" so.." dark began as he was now sensing something was about to happen that he would regret later for the rest of his life. As link turned towards him awaiting for his question to be made having the worried white haired male continue his question" dare I ask… what…exactly is she going to do to help us sneak into gerudo country..?" this made link smile nervously at him as he blushed in embarrassment to the thought." Well…" as link explained to him he could swear that he saw his shadowed twin turn pale as snow with wide eyes"…no… please no… your joking?!..." as dark said this talma had come back with one gerudo outfit that had the top green fading to white as for the bottom wear it was white down to the knees fading to green, the head dress was white as for the mask it was green witch was meant for link. As for the other outfit it was the same patterns as the white and green one only its head dress was black and the mask was red, the top was red faded to grayish black as for the bottoms they were grayish black fading to black this one was meant for dark whos eyes widened even more backing away in fear" n-no… no.. no please don't tell me…" smiling nervously his eye twitched as he looked so pale he was actually showing true fear witch talma was enjoying to see from the tough guy who never shows emotions. Link saw how he was and knew that he was terrified of dressing as a female but did not expect him to be this fearful towards it. As talma walked closer to the pale shadow smiling as she laid her hand on his shoulder and thus the only thing that was heard that evening was darks screams of the word no you could've sworn that all of hyrule was able to hear the screams of a male having his manhood taking away from him.._

 _Back at gerudo country aika could have sworn that she heard a scream from far away as she was in the room the kind gerudo women had lend her she had turned around towards the window and tilted her head to the side." What is the matter aika vure?" the gerudo woman who was in the bath earlier with her to comfort her asked as she turned back around smiling lightly and shook her head to the sides" hmm.. it was nothing I just thought I heard a scream of a male." This made the gerudo woman laugh as she reassured her that it was probably another unfortunate male who got caught and thrown out of the town by the guards and for her to worry not over it. This made aika smile and sit down as she was given a new beautiful outfit made by the gerudo, the color of the head dress was icy blue as for the mask it was a light emerald green to match her two tone rare yet beautiful eyes, the top was icy blue fading down to the light emerald green as for the pants from the top of them was that same green color fading at the knees to that icy blue toned color. As her hair was loose and made into a low braid making her hair reach down to the middle of her back as it had grown longer with the time that she has been in the world of hyrule. The gerudo women where ever so happy as they were allowed ot do this to the foreigner girl who feel from the skies, seeing her as a fallen angel they used make-up on her only light make-up that is, using light blue as the base for the eyes and abit of light green at the outer corners of her eyes. Underneath her eyes they placed green as the base this time and the light blue at the inner corners of her eyes witch where slightly big and made her look even more beautiful with the make-up as they fixed her eyebrows and one of the maidens drew a small art picture just inches under her green eye that of a flower like star while on the same position but on under her icy blue eye was a snow flake white with abit of blue to bring out her blue icy eye. Once they finished they painted her lips as an exception were the color of darkish color that of a burning flame to show that she was gentle yet dangerous. You know what they say, play with fire your gonna get burned. In this case get your ass kicked, get burned alive and then frozen in time. Yeah that about sums up the colors that the gerudo maidens saw her eyes as especially with the flame red color of her lips. Once they were done they felt so happy and pleased with their work the ruler of the gerudo women was very delighted with their work on the vehvi that she took the young vai to a near by mirror to see her new self. As she stood in front of the mirror she was in shock her eyes wide as she blushed seeing how different yet beautiful they had made her look, that had really brought out the beauty that she had inside her, her personality and everything was now out in the open showing the world who she really was, she was Aika. But to the gerudo she was not only aika but she was known as Aika the fallen angel from the skies above, the youngest goddess sent by the older goddesses Nayru and Farore down to the lands of hyrule to protect and bring peace to all the lands. Aika smiled as she turned around and held her hands together and up to the side of her head tilting her head towards her hands as she spoke one of the few words she had learned while her stay here at gerudo country" Sarqso! I Love it so very much! I am very happy and greatful to you all" the ruler of the gerudo smiled greatfully at the young vehvi's happy expression as she spoke to her people in their native tongue hearing their ruler say this they all cheered and knew that this called for a celebration for their young guest as the head of the gerudo allowed them to make the arrangments this celebration was to last for three days. Aika seemed really pumped and excited after the tall beautiful gerudo ruler explained to her what was to come and could not wait for it! She was so excited that she asked if she could help as well witch of course she said yes to her" sarqso miss ruler!" the tall female blinked and chuckled at this as she had remembered that she never properly gave her her own name." oh little vure my name is not miss it is Nabooru my apologies for not telling you sooner I had thought that I did when we first met." Aika smiled blushing faintly as she shook her head" no it is alright you where so very kind to me up to now and you are even throwing a celebration on my part I wish to help and meet your people, it is like heaven here!" this made nabooru greatly happy to the young female's words of her country." Then let us go outside and see the outside, by the way those earrings. They bring out your icy blue eye very lovingly." Aika blinked to this and touched her earring remembering that dark was the one who gave them to her remembering this made her narrow her eyes and lower her head slightly as she was lost in her thoughts once more, nabooru saw this and the smile she was showing made her eyes widen and smile sweetly at the sight of being able to see such an honest smile._

 _While aika was enjoying her time in gerudo country, back at the bar with talma and the two males. Will.. dare I say it, the two young hylian twin sisters dressed in gerudo outfits. Link was standing there blushing as it took hours for miss talma to properly put the make-up on the blonde who now was dressed in the gerudo outfit his eyes were painted with the white being used as the base and the blue on the outer corners of his eyes and under them the blue as the base and the white on the inner corners of his eyes, as for his small art inches under his lift eye only was a hylian shield with a tear drop in the place of the triforce, his lips were painted the color of very light green on the upper lip and sun light yellow on the bottom lip as he rubbed his lips together mixing the two colors his hair was also let down and combed over as it was long to the top of his shoulders though he did have a braid made from the hair in front of his head, and with that he was set looking like a young hylian girl going to a gerudo ball. As for dark who had to be tied down and knocked out for not staying still through out the whole affair of getting dressed and painted on. His hair was slightly longer then links and it was brushed through making two thin-ish braids both on the right side of his head as his make-up was; his eyes were painted red as the base and black on the outer corners, under his eyes the red was used as the base and the black only in the inner corners of his eyes, the art that was painted inches underneath his right eye was one red sword across a black sword with a single chain tied around them, his lips were dyed red with a dab of black to mix into the red color mixing them together making his lips the dark color of blood. Finishing talma sighed in satisfaction with her work on the boys as she loudly clapped her hands waking the knocked out shadow male who was now startled awake by the loudness of the clapping hands looking around he starred at link and looked up at his tormentor." Alright my lovelies im finished. I hope you will love my work and dark. If you dare ruin it I will hang you by your guts upon the walls of hyrule." With the red haired woman saying this to the scared red eyed male he nodded as link stood up and looked into the tall mirror she had in her room he was astonished at how she made his look like a true real female, blushing he stood still as dark who was now untied stood to his feet scared as he made his way to the blonde hero and saw himself in the mirror his face in full blush to his ears knowing that he would be walking out in the open this way he was ashamed but knew that it was for a very good cost._

 _As the hero of time and his twin shadow turned back to talma she let them know of the gerudos celebration that would last for three days was upon them tonight the two knew that this was the perfect chance to sneak in and get to aika only knowing that it was a celebration for the youngest goddess of peace and loving kindness, they never heard of such a goddess but thought nothing of it little did they know it was about aika, having talma tag along they hopped onto a carriage talma told them to practice turning their voices into a more feminine tone they did just that embarrassing enough but they had to if they wished to pass through the gerudo guards, on their way to the country they disgust their plan for once they arrived along with getting their voices used to sounding more feminine as the bartender road the horses throughout the fields of hyrule._

 **That's it for this chapter I know it may seem short but I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it for you! Tune in for the next chapter! This story is just getting good and exciting! Bye for now! :) 3 3 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**And we are back in action. In this part, dark and link make their way to Gerudo country, Aika helps around the town to set up and get ready for a fantastic three day celebration party. Sheik sneaks in once the young girl is alone in a room to check up on her, will dark and link be able to sneak in without getting caught? And will they be able to get aika and leave the place or will she wish to stay instead?**

 _ **Gerudo Celebration: The Young Goddess And Her Two Loyal Knights**_

 _As the hero of time and his shadow along with their friend Talma had prepared their ride the blonde and white haired (females) left the rest of their weapons in the bags that were on their horses and got into the carriage their busty red haired friend braught out for the three, with that now making their way across hyrule field towards gerudo country, the two males agreed on the plan they had come up with, hearing this miss Talma spoke to the two" alright ladies we are almost there so be ready oh and keep your swords on your backs, if you have a weapon the guards must be able to see them and keep an eye on where exactly they are being held. A matter of safety for their people." They both reassured her of this while dark was cleaning his black bladed sword he was lost in thought thinking about his harsh words towards the girl and the faces she had given him in response, having the last words she spoke to him run in his mind he sighed annoying himself as he tried to figure out exactly just when he had began developing such care and emotions for the girl, was he getting soft? Weak? Whatever the reason he did not enjoy it one bit. Link saw his shadow partner's look in distress and wondered just what he was thinking about to get him that way. As he was about to open his mouth to speak to the red-eyed male they had roughly stopped making the blonde fall onto his partner who was now surprised as talma spoke to the guards at the entrance to gerudo country she had no idea of what she had accidentally made them both end up in such a sight in front of one of the guards their eyes went wide at the sight of the two (young female hylians) "I beg your pardon young vai please ignore me and continue your business.." with that the guard closed the Certance of the carriage and made her way back to her post. Link had fallen onto of dark who had his legs apart, his arms had been laying own on each side of his head while link on the other had was on top of him on his knees over his left leg, hands against the floor of the carriage blocking any escape the shadow could make, his top had slightly fell down his shoulder a bit having his hair hang down almost covering his blue eyes that shun in the light towards the guard as well as did darks eyes as their lips had met, this sight was what the guard saw and cost her to blush and move along about her duties. As this happened dark and link stared at each other faces flushed as link was pushed away by the annoyed white haired male sitting down once more they passed through and heard giggling coming from the outside as they both knew that the guard had told her fellow gerudo warriors just what she had saw in the carriage hearing one of the female voices speak words of "best behave in public ladies. There are empty rooms around for your private games if you ever wish." This made the two twin-looking males hang their head in shame not just for dressing as females, now along with the fact that they thought they were both lovers and a mistake kiss being made by the two was horrible enough as it was thinking if it could get worse or not._

 _While they were thinking about this they heard a very familiar voice that had them sit up straight and share a glace towards each other and quickly moved to the opening of the carriage, their eyes widening and a blush appear across their face's they saw Aika smiling and lending a hand to the gerudo with designs for the party, seeing her in the outfit and make she was in made their flush worsen as they both thought how beautiful she looked in the outfit along with the make-up. Talma stopped the horses and the stables and hopped off walking over to the back seeing they two boys had fallen into a dais she giggled seeing the girl they had come all this way to save as she saw her beauty and true colors she understood who this goddess they gerudos had kept speaking of truly was. Keeping this to herself she cleared her throat making the two twins snap out of their trance and step out into the open," will darlings we have arrived. Why don't you two relax for a while and enjoy the celebration you do have three days remember that so she will not be going anywhere. Go on scram go look around and enjoy yourselves. In fact why don't you two go see what they are sealing in the shops around here? Youll probably find a good apology gift for the girl" mist alma said this as she looked towards dark when she spoke her final words before pushing them both from behind and into the crowed they stuck together for the most part until link had walked off to some other part of the town leaving dark alone and flushed as he walked around seeing aika he took a step towards her direction but stayed still thinking of her words and imagined her saying she hated him as much as he hated her. This made him stutter in his movements and retreated towards a shop of accessories. Seeing this he walked inside and looked around finding a necklace that was the color of emerald green that same color of her green eye, see this the owner walked up to the white haired and grayish skinned female" do you see anything you like young vehvi?" this snapped dark out of his thoughts and remembered he had to act like a girl so he pulled his hand up to his chin and held his other down in front of him blushing he looked up at the gerudo shop owner using his female voice he worked so hard on having to keep his tone high pitched he began" I um…. I-I like this necklace…b-but I was wondering.. if you have any other shapes in this exact color..? its.. its for a friend.. you see" he made fake tears build up in his eyes and looked up at the person" my best friend and I got in a fight… and.. and I wanted to give her this as an apology gift.." this made the gerudo blush and hug the young hylian and found a very beautiful emerald green necklace that had two shapes, a snow flake that landed upon a sword and dark smiled at this and took it from the owner as he was about to pay for it he was stopped by the person who motioned her that if it was to get his best friend back then it was free of charge this surprised dark but he smiled as to keep his act up and then hugged her and made his way out the door waving thanks to the kind gerudo._

 _Link was walking around lost in the crowd as he made his way to a shop near by his person seeing that this shop was was for clothes he walked inside seeing some hylian outfits sheikah zora and gerudo outfits as well. He saw one outfit that caught his eye he smiled and made his way towards it seeing that it seemed out of this word he thought it would be perfect for aika herself. These clothes; the top color of icy blue mixed with emerald green was slightly short from the bottom, the sleeves were inches under the shoulder while the rest of them was see through to the wrists, the back of this shirt was slightly opened half way down. The bottom wear were shorts icy blue fading to light green as for the footwear they were boots that reached to the ankles color of red flames, along with an icy blue and emerald green ribbon for the hair while the head dress was flame red with its own small end-like gown. Link was taken aback by these colors and asked the owner about its price seeing that it was brand new he smiled and let the gerudo know that it was for a dear friend hearing this the gerudo smiled and took the young hylians rupees and gave her the complete set._

 _Aika who was in the middle of the town she was on top of a ladder placing decorations that would be going across the fields of the town as she turned around to face the gerudos on the bottom she smiled and waved to them to throw up some more ribbons as they did she tide the ends of them to an arrow and shot them across the place having them hit the points where she wanted them to be placed, seeing this the gerudo people cheered for their young goddess, hearing this aika looked around and two people caught her eyes who were not gerudo and saw that they were dressed in the gerudo outfit but thought nothing of it as she forgot that she was on a ladder she stepped wrong and tripped holding onto the edge of the building the ladder had fallen down and broke witch caused the gerudo people to panic as she was about 10 feet off the ground, hearing the panicked shouts of females caught link and darks attention. See aika hanging for dear life from a 10 foot high building they both ran as fast as they could to her side link being a bit far felt as if he was not going to make it in time while dark was in the middle of the town he ran as fast as he could with a small help from the shadows around his feet he dodge the gerudo who were just standing there in fear of seeing their guest hanging from so high the gerudo ruler had made her way up the stairs as fast as she could to the roof of where she was holding onto, aika on the other hand was slipping as she was not used to holding on for such a long time she looked up at her hands eyed going wide as she saw that she was slipping, she let out a scream as she began falling nabooru had gotten to the edge reaching her arm out as she did not make it in time eyes wide as she was the girl falling. Aika looked up at her with wide eyes as she reached her hands out stretched towards her as she then thought out loud in a whisper" Dark…!" shutting her eyes for the impact that her body was about to experience._

 _Dark had made his way fast to the building corner and ran up the wall jumping off the wall catching the girl as he then ended up falling back towards the gerudo females he back flipped in time and landed onto his feet only to stumble backwards and fall back ending up being caught by link who was out of breath but happy that his shadowed partner was able to make it in time. As nabooru saw this she was grateful that the two hylian females saved her guests life._

 _Aika who had her eyes shut for a few long minutes finally slowly opened her eyes and saw that towns people where cheering happily to see that the young vehvi was alright, aika blinked and felt that she was laying her head on someone's lap it felt soft yet abit hard, she began to remember the first time she fell into the world of hyrule she looked up to the owner of the lap she was barrowing her eyes growing wide and blushing she saw dark staring down at her with narrowed red eyes as he finally spoke in female tone since they were still in the gerudo country." You know.. you shouldn't be trying to so fast just after falling off from the roof dumbass.." this made aika blush as she looked over seeing yet another familiar face starring at her as the blue-eyed blonde spoke up with a smile," darklen you should not be so mean to her she could have died.. my apology's for my twin sister miss. But you should really not try to move just yet." With a sweet smile from the blonde the icy blue and green eyed girl sat up slowly and was about to speak until nabooru came up kneeling down in front of the girl hugging her closely in tears witch made aika wide her eyes in surprise while dark and link stared at the two females. Who began to stand up while the leader of the gerudo motioned for the two hylian vai to follow her and aika to her chambers, once there aika sat at the bed she was given as nabooru was standing against the wall next to the opened window as link and dark sat in chairs in front of the two young women. As they sat in the room nabooru began to speak first" I must thank you two for saving my guest today and as thanks I wish for you two to stay here and celebrate our new found goddess from the skies." Link thanked her with a smile before he began his speaking using his female tone" you are more then welcome ruler of the gerudo tribe. But in fact I was not the one who saved her it is all thanks to my sister darklen." Saying this link had pointed to the shadow who was sitting there arms crossed with his head down so aika would not recognize him in his embarrassing disguise simply nodded his head, this made aika keep her eyes on the girl curious to know why she did not show her face, nabooru saw this and smiled as she pretended not to know the two hylians were really men and not women." Alright then. Shall we head back to the outside and begin the celebration?" the gerudo woman spoke as she made her way to the open door and headed outside, dark standing up quickly turned on his heels to avoid the icy blue and green eyed girl from seeing his face. Link stood up and made his way to the girl instead removing his mask he smiled at her" aika…we must speak tonight in private..and yes that is dark under there as well." This made aika widen her eyes and looked down hesitating to his request seeing the girl this way link knew that it would not be as easy as they thought. Nodding to her action he moved away and left the room while dark on the other hand was still in the same spot he was in after standing from his seat. Having the courage he turned around and walked up to her holding out his hand while looking away he blushed as he used his normal tough guy act, aika saw this and with eyes slightly wide she saw what he held in his hand" a…a necklace..?" her question made him stay looking away and placed the necklace in her hands" it's an apology gift…for what I said…back at lake hylia." With that he walked away leaving the room and a surprised aika who was now blushing and stared at the gift seeing its shape and color made her smile as she placed it around her neck and whispered yet spoke in her indoor voice" thank you.. dark.."_

 _The red eyed male who was still outside the door heard this and closed his eyes having a smile creep up across his lips" your welcome.." saying this he turned around and began to walk only to bump into nabooru and link who were standing there also over heard and saw what had just been unfolded. Seeing this dark blushed to his ears." Dark. Nabooru is an old friend of mine. She knew it was us from the very beginning." Dark was dumbfounded at this new information as the gerudo woman just stood there and giggled" you do make a fine hylian girl dark. Or shall I call you darklen?" the red haired woman teased the shadow who was glaring at the blonde hero for not telling him. Before he was able to speak, the red hair female spoke first" listen dark. I know what you have done and what is going on. That girl in there was very heart broken it took almost every gerudo in my town to calm her tears, if you think I will forgive you so easily you are mistaken." This made dark look to his feet link had made his way back into the room in order to keep aika from coming back outside just yet." Hello aika. I forgot to give you these the first gift I was going to give you back in castle town and the one from here." Link explained as he then took out the weapon that held two mid sized daggers attached together by a long chain, along with the outfit he had found in the gerudo clothes shop as aika saw these she smiled and blushed thanking the blonde boy as she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek witch made him blush and smile. Aika took her newly received gifts from the hero and placed the clothes in her clothing bag while the weapon inside the weapons bag and made her way back to him" thank you link. and you look very pretty as a girl" she giggled as the blue eyed male blushed at this then remembered the reason they snuck into the country." Aika there is something I must tell you. It may seem shocking to you once I tell you this.. but please bare with me. I had just found this out when dark and I got chased out by the gerudo guards." This made aika feel worried by his words as he began telling her everything the girls eyes began to grow wide in disbelieve and shock along with sadness and pain. Meanwhile outside the room dark and nabooru had made their way into her chambers commanding the guards to leave them be dark was the one who break the now silence that surrounded the empty room the two were in." listen what link had told you is truth. And what I did to that girl is the most unforgivable thing for a male drop upon a female I know but. I did not wish to show my emotions as you already know I do not enjoy showing weakness to others around me what so ever the case maybe." As he went on he was cut off by the gerudo leader raising her hand to him" I understand your feelings and thoughts young one. But seeing as you harmed her feelings she still seems grasp her strength from them, I was a lucky one to have seen such a wonderful, beautifully truthful smile come from aika vure hours ago. And just to be blunt that girl is pure and free that if I so much as hear that you have done wrong to her once more and cause the life of that young vai to end up in the hands of that evil goddess I will come with my worriors to take your head and display it in the front of my countries main gates for all of hyrule to see." With this dark knew his life was being threatened for the sake of one girls happiness and knew he could not go against the leader of the gerudo's for she was the leader for a very valid and great reason. His agreement to her words gave a smile to the fearless leader as they made their way back to the blonde hero and the black-red haired girl they had finished their conversation as well. Aika looked up and saw dark now questioning if she had ever been truly in his presents from the time of the incident at castle town back to the forest and water fall in lake hylia, dark saw her questioning face and knew that link had already informed her of what he had figured out, knowing that he now had to make up for what all his fake self had done to her he would have to ask her what exactly went on between 'them' in the passed days from after the accident in castle town._

 _As the four of them made their way outside everything looked so beautiful as music was being played and the moon was out, lanterns where lit with red flames blue and green flames everything reminded dark and link of aika because of her two toned eyes as they turned her they saw her surprised yet happy and excited expression seeing this warmed their hearts as she then ran down the stairs and the crowed took her the to middle of the whole town her standing on top of a table dark and link watched as she began to dance to the music her movements breath taking with every twist and turn she made, nabooru saw this and chuckled at the daised 'females' and placed her hands behind both of their backs pushing them towards her getting closer they watched as she then began to sing a melody different world yet she did not speak words she merely used the differen tones of her voice, the sounds seemed to match along with the gerudo music and beat as everyone was taken aback yet where so happy to see that she was happy and smiling. The gerudo felt pleased with her voice and dance, dark and link stared seeing that she was indeed god-like thinking this they both shared a glance and placed their thoughts together, could talma had been talking about aika this whole time? And that she was the new found goddess that the gerudo had come upon seeing?. This made them think so much but let it slip their mind for the night as they danced along staying near the girl who was on the table dancing._

 _Aika's narrowed eyes looked round as she turned and twisted to the music along with her singing she was given two fans that where red as flames her dance was breath taking as she moved her hands to the sides up and down sometimes over her face showing only her narrowed two toned eyes, moving her hips side to side she was having so much fun and let herself get lost within the music and dance her eyes began to glow brightly in their color, all the gerudo some of the hylian along with dark and link began to the feel peace and love in their hearts they also began to feel warmth run throughout their bodies. As the music began to fade the black-red haired girls voice was still going along as everyone relaxed and enjoyed the sound of the girls sweet voice they felt the pain she was holding in as well as the happiness and knew that she was sharing her feelings with everyone that was in her presents. Feeling this dark understood how he made her feel on her time being around him and link, the confusion, guilt sadness pain and the rejection she received as well. Link felt the same and smiled as he understood what he was feeling upon seeing a tear leave the icy-blue and green eyed girls icy-blue eye he felt the pain that was coming from her voice but it was then replaced but happiness and love once more witch made everyone smile and see how her eyes shined in the moonlight and the dancing colored flames she was their new young goddess and felt grateful to have been able to have this event upon their lives knowing that the rest of the world was never going to be able to see such a beautiful dance and hear such a beautiful voice._

 _The hero of time and his shadow stared at each others eyes knowing what the other was thinking they had nodded once in agreement kneeling on their right knees, their left hand up against their hearts they bowed their heads to her holding their other arm stretched out and touched the tables edge they had vowed their lives in protecting this girl from whatever evil maybe after her seeing this nabooru did the same as all the females in the town followed along behind their faithful leader, aika who did not see this continued to dance and sing as she finished she went wide eyed seeing everyone around her kneeling down to her she was confused but felt the love and kindness of each and everyone of them she then looked down seeing dark and link doing the same unaware that they had began this whole thing. As she bowed her head everyone stood back up to their feet, dark and link looked up at her with an honest smile on their faces she returned the smile back to them as well._

 _While this celebration was taking place the time and space goddess was unhappy to say the least. She had threw things around unpleased and angry at the fact that they were praising the girl and that her heart was taking longer to break then she thought it would take." That bitch! Who does she think she is?! The youngest goddess?! Don't make me laurgh! for dins sake!" screaming she bit her nail in frustration" no matter… I will make sure that her heart is broken beyond repair and take her powers.." staring at the girl through the window mirror in the room she cursed the girl" with this she grinned as she zoomed in on dark and link making her next plan to gain the girls powers if she was unable to take her down then she would go after the two who just vowed their lives to her." To bad.. hero of hyrule and dark shadow… you will need to die so I can gain my power." With this said she grinned evilly while watching the smiling blonde hero and the now shrugging dark shadow._

 _As the celebration went on aika had gotten away from the crowed and walked over to the other side of the town walking outside the gates she held her necklace in hand as she thought about dark smiling she was stopped in her tracks she saw someone in front of her as her smile faded she stepped back seeing dark yet not dark because the real one was dressed as a female and this one was dressed in his normal clothes." Aika? What's the matter? You look as though you've seen a poe." Saying this he made his way closer to her smirking he reached out to grab her arm" come lets go to the near by village where there is a lake. Shall we?" with this said the girl stepped back and slapped his hand away making shadow link's smile turn into a frown." I know your not the real dark! So back off whoever you are!" turning on her heels she ran but didn't get to far as she was pinned to the gerudo wall held I place she struggled to escape as he grinned at her inching close to the girls face" will that's not very nice aika.. you hurt my feelings with such assumptions.. " she reached her hand down slowly to her thigh and grabbed her dagger" will then. I guess you are just rubbing off on me." She exclaimed to the shadow, as he inched his lips away from hers. The real dark had gone outside looking for the girl who vanished into the crowed as he made his way around the wall he saw her with his fake self anger washing over him he commanded the shadows around him his eyes glowing in their crimson red color as he took a step towards the too hand against the helt of his sword his eyes widened as he saw the girl take a longish dagger and shove it into the shadows chest straight into the heart dark felt a sharp pain in his chest as he watched this. Aika who had stabbed the fake dark in the chest glared into his eyes as hers were glowing with anger the shadow saw this his eyes wide opened as he coughed blood" how….why would you…." They shadow tried to speak as aika twisted the blade and pushed him back making them both fall and her glare into his red eyes." You played me…used me…I let you place your hands on my person!. Because I thought you- I thought you were the real dark link… you tried to hurt me…but now" she pulled the dagger out and stabbed it back into his chest making the shadow jolt and tilt his head back in shock and pain" now its my turn…to hurt you.. shadow link." with this the shadow simply smirked up at her and narrowed his eyes lifting himself up just enough to place his hand against her cheek and brush his lips against her own this shocked the girl" …thank you…for releasing me from…her…grasp.." with this the shadow closed his eyes and fell limp back onto the ground before vanishing her red lips covered in his blood as she stood up the blood on her clothes had vanished into shadows except the blood on her lips. She was shocked to hear a thank you from the fake dark but felt that he was a prisoner to his commander and was grateful that she saved him. She sighed as she narrowed her eyes falling back thinking she was going to land on the soft cold sand she landing against dark who was behind her to her surprise she looked up at him" you…heh guess your close rang training has been completed aika." Dark said with a smile this made the girl blush and smile back up at him" and I got pay back to." This confused the white haired male but remembered what happened back in the water temple in the room that used to be his eternal prison." Yeah. Guess you did. Lets go back inside." With this he helped her stand back up on her feet and they both made their way back only for her to stop him in their tracks seeing that they were almost close to the gates back into the gerudo town she bit her lip and turned to the red eyed boy who stared at her in confuse as he was going to ask if she was alright to his surprise he widened his eyes slightly to the feel of her lips pressing against his, both blushing to their ears he narrowed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her while having hers wrapped around his neck, breaking the sudden kiss they looked into each others eyes before they went wide and they both moved away from each other" i-im s-s-sorry!" the girl stuttered as she apologized for her action, hearing this dark smiled and turned her face back towards his own planting a gentle kiss upon her lips before pulling back" the hell are you apologizing for dumbass.?" She smiled at this and before she was able to respond they both looked up to see nabooru and link both looking down at them to their embarrassing shock they blushed more aika having her head down and dark covering his mouth looking very annoyed at the two spies. Link on the other hand was sad but hid it with a smile telling them both to come back inside, nodding they both made their way back, nabooru looking at link and patted his back" will young voe you do not need to worry, guess it was just not meant to be. Maybe you will have better luck next time. You will find someone that is like her yet not her. Do not give up hope hero, or shall I still say vai." Giggling she made her way back down to the rest of her people as for link he had cheered up when she spoke encouraging words to the boy lifting his spirit back up he walked back down to the others meeting up with dark and aika laughing as the next day the three friends had gone around to eat the food the gerudo folk had as well as playing games that of shooting arrows while standing firmly on the ground and then on horseback aika beating dark and link as she was very close in beating nabooru but failed, while on the last day of the celebration nabooru challenged not dark or link but aika to a drinking competition to see who could drink the most, after a while they where both drunk as dark and link watched worried and wide eyed at the two now drunk females never in their lives have they seen the icy-blue and green eyed girl drunk._

 _Link tried to keep the girl from doing anything will stupid. As for dark he had laughed over this since the beginning as a result aika crawled over to him her face red and eyes narrowed slurring in her words towards the white haired male" what are you laughing about darklen.. stopped being so mean to me" she sniffled and began crying as dark stared with wide eyes and tried ot calm the girl down" h-hey you idiot stop crying! I did nothing wrong!" link sighed as she then pushed him back with strong force the red eyed male stared blinking a few times at this sudden strength from the female as he stood up dodging daggers that where being thrown his way from her link and nabooru seeing this began laughing at the poor shadow, the girl stopped and moved over and sat there as nabooru sat next to her she held the girl close to her person." Well then how about this, dark is in love with aika vure and so is the hero of time. I feel so left out maybe I should take her for myself instead" this surprised the two twin-like males who were still dressed in their female clothing. As they stood up in protest alas before they could speak the gerudo women kissed the girl who in turn was shocked by the sudden action closing her eyes she let a small moan slip out from her throat this made dark and link blush at the sight they were seeing unfold in front of their eyes, the red-haired female held the girl close while kissing her lips she slipped her tongue inside exploring the inside of her mouth before breaking the kiss and moving back with a smirk towards the shocked males she licked her lips at this as for aika she was in shock that she covered her mouth full face blushing at her realizing that she had enjoyed that type of kiss and from another female at that. Dark snarled and grabbed aikas hand dragging her to her own bed room" that's it! Fuck this shit im taking her to bed so she can sleep already!" with hearing the gerudo laugh in the background he left the room leaving link who was still shocked at this alone with her fearing he was going to be the drunken females next victim he announced that he was going to head to sleep as well and without another word ran out behind his two companions. After all the actions that have come to light link and dark made up their minds as to where they would be sleeping after they laid the now sleeping drunk female down in bed they stayed in her room laying down on either side of her as the bed was big enough for three. The leader of the gerudo tribe made her way into the girls chambers and to her surprised yet happy eyes she leaned against the door ways wall watching the three sleeping youngsters together in one bed as she was that aika had her hands laid near her head while the two males held her hands in each other their own. Satisfied with her view she whispered" Sav'orr.. may the young goddess watch over you two voe.." she smiled and made her way to her own room after closing the door to the youngsters now shared room._

 **That's the end of this chapter I very much hope you all enjoyed it! Will be making the next chapter here soon. Hmm I wonder if aika will remember anything of what went on tonight.? Hehe will find out next time, this is saying until next time! Have a pleasant morning afternoon evening or night!.**


	7. Chapter 7

**We left off on link and his shadowed partner who had dressed up in gerudo wear in order to make their way passed the gerudo guards having some more embarrassing things happen to the two, in getting inside they looked around seeing the girl having fun helping the women but ending up falling almost to her death thanking dark for her safety and link's work in making sure she was unharmed in the process, they ended up having lots of fun in the celebration the hero and his red eyed twin having vowed to lay their lives on the line for the young female who was dancing upon the whole town only to be having the rest of the gerudo folk and some of the hylians' that were there follow their movements surprising the girl. Aika had walked over to the outside of the gerudo town wall to get some cool fresh air in her lungs only to have crossed paths with the fake dark shadow, seeing they had a small conversation the real dark walked upon seeing this and was ready to leap into action but to his surprise he saw the female stab his fake counter part in the chest as he mouthed words the real dark could not make out before it vanished into shadows leaving the female who was now standing on her feet in utter weariness to it all, seeing the girls need to faint he rushed behind her using his shadows under his command and surprised the girl, link and nabooru seeing this from above made the blonde blue eyed hero feel, well sad and hurt by the sight that fell upon his eyes as he shook the un-necessary feelings and thoughts away he and his long time gerudo friend made their way to the dark shadow and young girl. On the third day arrow shooting games and much more was in the path of the hero his shadow and their female friend while the day almost came to an end the four made their way back into the gerudo leaders main building in which the three were staying at as well. The two look alike males found out a new side of their female companion in which they will never allow her to show while not being in their line of sight, they all fell into a deep sleep in the same room and sharing a bed, as happy as link and dark were in that moment they held their smiles in their sleep.**

 **The spirit temple: Surprises, two sides of Aika.**

 _A new day has come into the future of our friends who were still sleeping in fact. Aika the young vure as the gerudo call their young 'goddess from the skies' guest, had awakened to see only one other person in bed with her this made her face grow hot with redness all over seeing the dark shadow next to her as he had laid his head on her stomach sometime last night while he held her in arms, the now blushing and mentally screaming girl stopped her mental screams and looked down at the male she reached her hand down and brushed his bangs away from his face seeing his relaxed sleeping face made her heart begin to pound against her chest, he had long lashes and he looked so calm and peaceful in his sleep she smiled narrowing her eyes as she was able to see such a side from the rude harsh arrogant man she had met on her first day being in this world witch she had began to get used to by now. Hearing his quiet snoring breaths she giggled quietly as she spoke her thoughts in whispers without realizing it herself." Wow…I wish we could stay like this forever… I never- noticed how handsome he looks, hehe he almost seems like a child clinging onto his newly found stuffed animal.." as she closed her eyes to giggle as she was now facing up to the ceiling, until she felt her eyes grow wide at the sudden voice she heard come from the person using her as a human body pillow" if that's the case…guess youll be my pillow from this day forth..little stuff kitten." The female looked down at the male who was now smirking up at her as he made his way of sitting up on his thigh only using one hand to support his upper body while he leaned closer to aika who was now blushing to the tip of her ears in seeing this man the man she's in love with and who was sleeping using her as a pillow now being face to face with her as she snaps back to reality she smiled nervously" o-oh heh heh i-I should get going a-and wa-" as she spoke she was attempting to make her way out of bed to only fail as the male pulling her back down onto the bed was now over top her person with narrow eyes he closed the gaps between their faces nearing her lips as she was wide eyed staring up at him looking into his eyes she blushed feeling as if her heart was ready to jump out from behind her chest. Dark stopped just inches from his lips touching her own he smirked faintly" whats the matter…your so red I swear you could become healing potion at this point." This made him chuckle though his words made her flush become much worse if possible she could not find her voice to this and laid their starring up at the man on top of her as she lost her thoughts into the sound of his deep seductive yet sweet voice._

 _As the red eyed male was about to press his lips against the girl they got interrupted by the blushing blonde male who was still dressed in his gerudo outfit only it looked very different he was now wearing light green shorts brown boots and his top was white with a green vest over it his head dress was white as the mask was light green, still wearing the art that was inches under his eye he looked at his shadow partner on top of the girl he tried to let go his feelings for knowing he had no chance. He cleared his throat and made his way to the bed dropping the clothes on the top of darks head to stop him in his tracks " that is enough play time out of you darklen, get dressed we three must go see nabooru this instant to discuss future plans on behalf of the safety that needs to be held for aika." Saying this the blonde made his way out of the room leaving a now annoyed white haired male and a relieved female. Sighing annoyingly the shadow moved off the girl and sat up knowing he still had to dress as a female he stood up as for aika she got back up and made her way quickly to her clothes bag taking out the outfit link had bought her as a gift the day before, she smiled at this and held them in her arms as she turned around she starred at the male who was undressed from the shoulders to hips blushing at this sight she quickly turned around to avoid her eyes, the white haired male saw this and smirked making his way to the girl he wrapped his arms around her surprising the female he whispered into her ear in his voice but made sure to keep it low" don't worry ill get you next time." With those words he bit her ear lobe making the female shiver at the sensation, hearing a chuckle she turned around to scold him only to find that he had already changed and left the room she sighed and let her self fall onto the bed grabbing a pillow she held it close against her face as to muffle her screams before removing it and standing back to her feet as she began to get dressed. As she fixed her hair and tied the red and black ribbons together she made a braid on one side of her longer bangs as she then used on the other side she placed a light blue and green ribbon smiling she moved them back and continued to make a longer braid only using abit of her long hair leaving the rest loose, satisfied with her hair she made her way out and down the hallway towards the stairs and walked over to dark link and nabooru who were speaking about the clothing the hero and shadow had to wear dark not enjoying the humor any longer spoke aloud" though you know we are who we are and have pay no mind for us being here why do we still have to dress this way!" link who was trying to calm the male down looked back and saw aika making her way to them blushing as he saw her wear the outfit he got for her made him smile and greet the young girl who in turn greeted him back, the gerudo leader ignoring the annoyed boy made her way to the girl as she hugged her close to her person only annoying the dark shadow more as he didn't enjoy being ignored very much._

" _oh aika vure you look so adorable in that outfit! I am pleased to see you in the new gerudo outfit my people made after your beautiful eyes" saying this the gerudo female smiled at the girl who was smiling back blushing as she nodded happily knowing that she was pleased. As link cleared his throat to interrupt the hugging fest of the girls he spoke" well now that that is out of the way, shall we speak of the temple in the desert now nabooru? Please tell us about how to get to and what awaits us." This made the female shrug and sigh as she made her way back to her chair taking the girl with her and began her explanation towards the events that have been going on with the temple." I do not know every detail towards the matter but I do know that when some of my people head towards the place never come back.. as the ruler of the gerudo tribe I am asking you the hero of time himself, his shadow and you my young vai to go forth and bring my people back to me and destroy whatever is the cost of this whole charade. I will be greatly in debt to you three." With this she bowed her head lightly as in begging for their help. Link and dark saw this and agreed but to the red haired females surprise the shadow spoke" but aika stays here." Link looked over to him know this was not going to end will, as for aika she frowned and crossed her arms" no! I am not staying im going! If she says there are people there their probably trapped and need help! Three can do the job and I can fight! Since my stay here the gerudo people have been helping me get better with my fighting style! And I-" she was cut off by the angered shadow" I said no! you can get taken AGAIN and knowing only females have gone into the temple is obvious that only women have gone missing. I will not risk you tagging along." With not another word the shadow left the room, link sighing as he knew that this was going to end badly." I apologies aika.. but he does seem to have a point here.." with that the blonde hero left as well to go after his partner and fix their weapons in order to head out at mid-day. Aika shrugged at this and looked down" do not fear my young vai. You will need to go forth by their side. Even though you are not a true gerudo your red hair speaks differently though you have two different colors for eyes you have the spirit of a gerudo warrior. The skills you have obtained here and the new methods of fighting shall be your savior in this journey. Now go get set up. I will speak to the shadow and hero myself. And even if they decline once more you can always use your new found ability to sneak along with them." Smiling the female made her way to the hero and shadow as for aika she smiled and nodded as she left. She ran back to her room and arranged her weapons and grabbed her cloak placing it on her person she also placed the bow and arrow on her back along with the red and silver sword dark had given to her on the first day of training back at lake hylia. Along with her chained blades she placed them on her left hip making sure she had enough potions and food she stood up and held her hands in fists smiling at herself in the mirror_

' _alright..! ill show you two I can do this!" with that she ran out of the room and into the outside were she hid and snuck passed the hero and shadow who were arguing with the female ruler, seeing this she giggled and ran towards the building in which the gerudo guards stayed to train themselves, she walked up to the head of them all and asked if they could train her more until she went off on her journey to the desert temple this shocked the vai and worried but soon agreed seeing the determination in the their young vure's eyes as they trained her in many ways in which she would need to in the temple she smiled with excitement her eyes glowing while she trained with them as if she was starting to awaken the power within her heart in a way the evil goddess would never understand._

" _I said NO!" the angered shadow shouted as the gerudo women kept telling them that the girl will be joining them. The blonde hero sighed and had enough with the whole thing." Alright that is enough out of you both! Nabooru I understand you wish to send her off with us and dark I know you don't want her ending up getting hurt, but I for one don't wish for aika to join us though all together I have a feeling that we WILL be needing her help on this. So you must see eye to eye to th-" dark having had enough of their idiotic ideas stood there glaring away from them both arms crossed in front of him. As aika finished she thanked them all greatly and went on her way towards the three arguing people, as she walked up she heard link speaking and felt happy that he was starting to agree with the red haired gerudo, she walked up and smiled as she spoke to dark" dark i-" as she was cut off by the angry shadow he did not know that it was her who was speaking to him as he had snapped turning around and yelling in her face" I SAID SHES NOT FUCKING COMING ALONG DAMN IT ITS USELESS AND SHE WILL BE IN THE DAMN WAY!" as he said this his eyes widened at the sight of the now shocked female in front of him she frowned and had tears sting her eyes, stepping backwards this made dark regret not paying attention to the voice behind him before snapping." A-aika i-" as he tried to speak words he moved to the side dodging an incoming dagger that was aimed at his head this surprising the male starred at the now upset short girl in front of him standing there with tears falling down her cheeks" you are a huge big fat jerk! I Hate you!" as she said these words she turned sharp on her heels and pushed passed the blonde male and the leader of the town who was surprised and yet unhappy to see the girl run off crying once more. As link and nabooru looked down at the shadow still on the floor they crossed their arms link shaking his head side to side disappointed with his partner and sighed, as for the gerudo female she glared daggers at the boy witch made him feel a chill run down his spin knowing their thoughts he stood up and rushed over to find the now crying girl._

 _Aika had ran to the outside of the gerudo gates on the east side calling her horse yuu she grabbed onto the reins climbing onto the back of her four legged friend, dark who was at the gate saw this made his eyes grow wide as he ran and shouted out to her only to be ignored by the girl he clicked his tongue and called upon his own horse getting the attention of link and nabooru who also saw the girl ride off into the desert alone worried the gerudo female told the hero to follow behind nodding to this he called epona a few minutes behind dark who was already riding off after her they road off into the distance leaving the gerudo leader alone and praying for their safe return" may the three goddesses protect you all on your journey." Saying this she stood there as they all vanished from her line of sight._

 _As the icy-blue and green eyed female galloped farther away from the sight of the shadow and hero she made her way to the temple stopping yuu she jumped off as he stayed in the front entrance to the place, she stood there and took her chained blades in hand running into the huge doors she looked around seeing a set of stairs in front of her and two huge statues on either side she went on to check if she could find any door like entrances, as she saw bats flying around she put her blades back and quickly took out her bow shooting two arrows at once killing the two bats in her way, she then ran into an opened door making her way through the room she entered. Dark and link arrived at the front of the temple seeing yuu there they hopped off their horses and ran inside the building" where do you think she went?" the hero of time asked the worried yet pissed shadow who was looking around and made his way up the stairs seeing the dead bats with arrows still attached to their small bodies," she went this way." He informed the blonde blue eyes who nodded and followed behind the shadow holding his sword in hand and shield in the other, the red eyed white hair male held his sword and shield in hands as well and the two made their way into the room that had all the puzzles made and the monsters inside to their surprise these monsters where huge and their bodies filled with arrows and cuts sliced across and down their arms and bellies. Seeing this they shared a glace with each other as for dark he was impressed that she was able to take care of these monsters all alone, link knew what he was basically thinking and had nodded as they both made their way through the room to find the missing girl, seeing they entered a room of yet another puzzle they saw the girl climb up onto the pillar across the way she seemed to have almost fallen off while trying to jump across the platforms that are two feet apart from one another, in seeing this dark without hesitation jumped onto the floor in front of him witch link did the same as his shadow, hearing footsteps aika turned around and saw the two males behind her with her anger and sadness still being on the surface she turned her back on them and ran throw the door and before it shut behind her person she kneeled down and shot an arrow at the closed eye that triggers the metal bars to the room she was now inside of, seeing this made dark become annoyed and frustrate more then he already was as link used his bow and arrow to shoot he reopened the door hearing a timer begin he was thinking that it was probably due to the female shooting at it before the door shut he sighed._

 _The two males jumped and rolled passed the now opened door before it shut behind them. Aika was across the way turning around she saw the males had made it through shrugging her shoulders she turned on her heels and ran looking around she was now surrounded by monsters taking her sword out she jumped back after one of the tall monsters swung its sword down at her person link and dark saw this and began running though they made it they were unable to get any closer as there was a wall of fire in their path being forced to watch helplessly worried over the female who was fighting alone in front of them, the shadow cursed at this as he watched. Link seeing this in worry he saw one sneaking up behind the girl with wide eyes he shouted" aika! Behi-" before he was able to finish his sentence he was surprised to see the girl dodge the blade and spin while crouched and strike the legs of the beast, jumping to the side and jumping up in the air back flipping she took out her chained blades throwing one at the head of the second monster killing it instantly while she pulled it back catching the hilt she placed them back to her hip taking her sword back out after landing on her feet she dashed forth clashing blades with the last standing monster glaring at it she was so focused these actions surprised the hero and his shadow who were dumbfounded by mistaking that she would just get in the way and unable to take care of herself, she glanced over to them for a split second she grinned as she jumped back and again ran to her enemy shoving her blade into its throat she pushed up shouting she sliced its head right off, finishing off the monsters the walls vanished she sliced the air making the blood on her blade slide right off before she placed it back into its sheath and turning to the still shocked males as she tilted her head to the side" when did you guys get here.?" She asked as if she did not remember ever being in battle with monsters. Link and dark made their way to her side link hugging her spoke first" aika! You were amazing! If you had shown us these skills of yours I know dark would have changed his mind about you coming here with us." Saying this the blonde looked to the side were his red-eyed partner held his arms crossed against his chest and looking elsewere." Yeah.. you have skills, amazing ones at that." He said as the girl smiled blushing at her two elven friends comments." Thanks!" as her icy-blue eye seem to have turned to the same color as her green eye she turned around" next time you should ask to find out what a girl knows before assuming that she is helpless." This caught dark off guard in surprise that she spoke in a way to him, link was surprised as well but they both did not notice her blue eye was gone, as she stepped forward her blue eye returned and she made her way to the next door that lead to the next room, the white hair and blonde haired male made their way to her side opening the door the three entered only to find a room that held metal walls and sharp mechanical traps moving back and forth from their positions, aika who was in front of the two looked around and took out her chained blades throwing one end to the wall it grasped on as she made sure it would with stand any weight she jumped and swung towards the fence-like wall holding on she did the same until she made it across the field, seeing this link and dark used their hook shot to cross over._

 _As they were crossing the field a skull-spider attacked aikas blade sending her plummeting down to the floor link and dark seeing this made their way down to help until the walls somehow turned making them end up on the opposite side from were they once were aika alone at the bottom floor stood up and jumped side to side avoiding the sharp blades ending up getting cut and sent flying back against the wall groaning at the pain she stood up and began climbing the metal fence wall, link making his way across to the other side looked around to see if she was alright sighing in relief he jumped rolling onto his feet at the door as did dark they both helped the girl up onto her feet once she came to view" are you alright?" the blonde asked as the white haired male checked to see if she was unharmed noticing the cut on her leg and he pulled out a smashed up herb placing it on the cut seeing this the girl thanked him and reassured the blonde she was alright, as they made their way through the temple fighting the monsters on their way they managed to free all the gerudo they came across they made it to the two huge doors leading into the bosses room. Preparing themselves before walking inside as they did this link with his sword in hand along with his hylian shield opened the doors witch dark walked inside first holding his sword having lost his shield somewhere along the way, aika held her bow and arrow in hand at a ready making their first few steps inside the doors slammed shut and the three got into their fighting position. Aika looked around eyes wide she saw a young gerudo girl laying down on her side in the middle of the huge room." Look!" as she said this the two twin males looked up ahead seeing the girl as well and before they could stop the female in between them she ran up to the knocked out girl kneeling down she placed her bow to her side as she held they young gerudo in her arms" hey..wake up are you ok?" saying this the little red haired girl opened her eyes looking up at the female to witch the voice belonged to and spoke softly yet weakly"..goddess…aliana…" hearing this aikas eyes widened as the icy blue color of her eye made its way to cover over her emerald green one, she smiled at the young girl with narrowing her eyes" you are safe now child. I come here to bring you back home, your fellow gerudo friends have to released from their imprisonment as well.." hearing aika's words they young girl passed out once more this making aikas eyes go back to normal. After blinking for a few seconds she stood up holding they girl in arms the floor began to rumble and shack underneath their feet. The hero of time and his shadow seeing this they held their posture and shouted to the female to return back to their side in hearing this the black-red haired girl looked up at the monster that emerged from the ground, back flipping a few steps behind her she turned sharp on her heels and ran back to the two males holding the girl with care, she stood behind them and placed the girl down against the entrance to the room and saw that she had left her bow in the middle of the room, cursing aloud she took her sword in hand. Hearing this dark and link were surprised to hear such words come from the girl who never cursed while around them before now. As they charged towards the monster link on the left and dark on the right they began slicing at its legs and sides of its huge body while aika smirked her eye green color covering her icy-blue she dashed towards the huge snake-like creature jumping out of its raging steps she grabbed hold of her bow and ran up its body jumping high into the air she shot four arrows at once aiming for its eyes hearing its crys dark and link dashed up towards it dark getting thrown straight across the field into the wall groaning in pain as he fell down to the ground he lifted himself up on all fours wiping the single blood from his mouth he ran back towards the fight. Link using his shield to block some of its attacks almost got knocked down off his stands as he sliced his back legs, aika still being in midair continued to shot her arrows before getting swatted down to the ground making a very loud crashing thud she gasped for air as she spat out blood seeing this angered the dark shadow and the blonde hero as they rushed to her side to see if she was alright seeing her sit up their eyes went wide in seeing her different eye looking just like her emerald green one not thinking about that for the moment they moved away from the monsters path." This is getting us nowhere!" shouted the blonde blue eyed hero" then what the fuck should we do?!" shouted the white haired shadow as aika simply grinned and aimed her bow up to the center of its forehead" lets just shoot at its forehead it is its weakness I found that out when I was in the air." Hearing this come from the female the two males glanced at each other and brought out their own bow and arrow, link using the fire arrow as for dark he used an arrow that of a black steel tip and aika used a normal ice arrow in unison the three young elves shot all together ending the monsters life as it cried out before turning into black charcoal. Three heart containers appeared on the floor next to the now skeletal remains of the beasts head but just before they could gain the hearts the small gerudo child screamed out grabbing the attention of the three who turned around and saw two witches had grabbed hold of the girl aika who had helped her ran up and began to aim her bow to the big headed witches as she lowered her weapon due to them using the girl as a shield this angered the black-red haired female._

" _ahhhhhh! You have killed our precious pet!" shouted the red eyed witch moving showing how upset she was" now you must pay for it with your lives!" as soon as she was about to shot a red magic ball at the three the other witch stopped her sister" no we must not. Instead we will take this gerudo childs soul!" her reply made aika become scared and angry as her eyes began glowing they turned into the icy blue color that mixed in with the green" you will do no such horrible thing to that child!" she crouched down and before dark or link could protest her actions she had vanished only to reappear behind the witches without them detecting her movements she used her chained blades to cut both of their heads off dying her clothes in their blood and some parts of her face, seeing this the shadow and the hero rushed over in time to catch both the young gerudo child and the blood covered female. Link having caught the child she hugged onto him tightly trembling and crying her thanks to the three, dark had caught the now passed out elf as he stared at her face he used the cloak on her back to wipe the blood from her cheeks, the two males turned and saw the glowing portal in the center of the whole room as they nodded to each other they made their way towards it with the two girls in arms, as they managed to pick up the hearts and left the now empty room._

 _Appearing outside of the temple the horses made their way to their two legged owners aika waking up at this time slowly opened her eyes witch were now back to their normal two toned color as she blushed upon seeing dark holding her in his arms bridle style they male simply smirked down at her as she was now blushing to her ears" will good morning princess. You sleep well?" this made her blush more to the tip of her pointy ears and quickly got out of his arms" i-im fine th-thank you!" hearing the giggles of the little girl she smiled and hugged the child who had ran up to her savor" my goddess Aliana! You have heard my prayers and came to rescue me and my fellow gerudo! Sarqso for saving my life!" aika smiled at this but was very confused to the name and title the little girl had suddenly given her" your very much welcome little one, but my name is aika not Aliana and I am no goddess I am simply just a normal hylian." This made the little girl pout and tear up to were aika had kneeled down to calm her nerves letting her know that she could call her Aliana if she wished this made the little gerudo smile and hug the female" Sarqso my goddess Aliana" the small child said as aika smiled and picked her up placing her on yuus back before turning to the two males" so. should we head back now?" with this she climbed up onto yuu having the child in front of her, link and dark nodded to this the shadow smirking at how the girl's fighting style looked while inside the temple and link smiled gently at the girl before hopping up onto eponas back as the three were on the back of their four legged friends they galloped away from the temple taking a few hours to reach the view of the gerudo country wall seeing all the females outside and over top of the dirt wall cheering for the return of their fellow people, as they made the horses come to a gentle gallop there was one female gerudo and three other children running towards them aika got down yuu and helped the little girl down as she watched her run and cry into her mothers arms as her sisters hugged around their mother. Seeing this warmed aikas heart as the happy tear-filled female came up to her and thanked her for returning her lost youngest daughter, bowing her head slightly" sarqso my goddess" motioning the mother in an 'it was nothing' wave of her hand the gerudo family made their way back to the rest. Nabooru made her way to the three heros" sarqso to the three of you. My people thank you as well. Know that you are forever apart of our tribe, please do come and see us whenever you wish. And yes shadow this time you can come dressed as your voe self." Dark felt his eyebrow twitch at the women's reminder" yeah im never dressing as a woman again!" he said now shrugging his shoulders link and aika laughed at this._

 _As the three elves began packing their things aika was in the room she stayed in fixing her stuff as she changed into her original clothes she had gotten the day she arrived to this strange world she fixed her cloak and made her way back to the outside where link and dark were dressed in their normal male clothes, seeing that the gerudo women were crowding them giving them gifts trinkets and food for their way back home she stared at dark who was trying his very best not to snap at any of the women that surrounded his person. She giggled at this" well little vure, are you sure you do not wish to remain here for the rest of your days?" nabooru had walked up and stood next to her giggling girl with her hands against her hips smiling at her." Yes..i am sure. If I stay here, whos going to keep an eye on those two goof-balls while im not around?" this made the red-haired female laugh and roughly pat her back making the icy-blue and green eyed girl almost lose her balance at the force of the pat" I must say you will be missed dearly in this country, do come visit us anytime you want or if that shadow boy hurts you again yeah?" she said to the girl who was now looking up at her with a smile" yes I will make sure that I do." With this she hugged the gerudo female witch caught her by surprised but smiled at the gesture and returned the hug" sarqso for everything you have done for me on my stay here." She said as she looked up at her" you are welcome little vure. Remember every gerudo here is now and forever your blood sister" saying this aika nodded and bid her farewells to the leader as well as she did to the fellow gerudo and with that the three left the gerudo country on horseback heading back to hyrule field while link told the elven girl of how dark was when they had to dress up as females with the help of their friend talma aika was laughing so much as for dark he was pissed and blushed to the tip of his ears even worse once he heard aika say she had heard a very loud scream of a male who sounded as though he was being tormented to death this made link laugh and almost fall of eponas back if it wasn't for the help of the brown mayor in make sure that her owner would not fall and get hurt. Yuu had whined over the laughter and this made dark get angry at the horse but want to die from embarrassment._

 **That ends this chapter I hope you enjoyed it! Leave your thoughts below and let me know what you thought about this chapter! Bye's ^w^**


End file.
